Weasley Boys On How To Romance A Book Worm
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Fred Weasley seems to have lost his suave charm when it comes to handling a ladies, one lady in particular actually. Late night reading seems to be his demise when it comes to charming the Weasley sweater off Hermione Granger. He comes to the conclusion he should ask for advice from his brothers. Updates on weekends; rated M for the proper reasons
1. Chapter 1

Okay... sooooooo here goes nothing!

My very first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I'm nervous...

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat beef roast

* * *

He really didn't know what it was about her. In fact, she stood for everything he hated. She was rigged, snooty, book smart, and lacked self confidence. Don't even get him started on the clothes she wore. She looked like her grandmother dressed her. Nearly every inch of her was covered. She never wore make up and her hair... her hair just pissed him off! It was so wild, so untamed, and so very unfitting. He was free flowing, clever as hell, street smart, and was always up for a laugh. So, why in Merlin's name was he in the burrows living room watching her read?

There was no logical explanation for Fred Weasley to be in his parents home, pretending to sleep on the floor near her chair, his head under a book. He just wanted to watch her. The way she rested her cheek upon her hand while her eye moved rapidly, taking in each word. Sometimes her mouth would move as she mouthed the words silently or she would smile slightly. Her hair was pulled back into a large mess of a bun and her body was hidden under a large Weasley sweater. His mum seemed to always get Hermione's size wrong. The deep blue made her honeyed eyes shine a little brighter.

It pissed him off.

How in the hell did she manage to hide every bit of her figure? Seriously. This girl didn't even try. She was the only girl in the whole damn school who didn't try. The first years made more effort and they are 11! Even Luna tries... sure, she is extremely colorful but she had taken to brushing her hair and wearing makeup lately. Hermione could easily charm her hair or pick a shirt that wasn't 2 sizes too big. Her uniform skirts irritated him the most though. The damn thing came below her knees! Hermione Granger lacked sex appeal.

And yet... He was so very attracted to her.

He shouldn't even be looking her way! She was 2 years younger than him and his brothers best friend. Well, one of his best friends. Quite frankly, he didn't see why Hermione hung out with them. Harry may be cool as hell but he wasn't very sharp and Ronniekins was... well, he didn't exactly cast the brightest_ lumos. _Hermione was brilliant! That girl was a certifiable genius and the thing was she didn't even know it. She was so convinced that she was only a little smart because she studied. But the twins had noticed it her first year. She could easily match anyone in their year. George had noticed it first, surprisingly. He had pointed it out in the great hall when Hermione had changed someones work for them. They had thought it awfully funny, assuming it was a prank on an upperclassman. They were extremely disappointed when they realized she had corrected. A sodding first year had fixed a third years course work!_  
_

Fred had watched her closely after that. She had started spending the summer at the burrow and Fred had been far too happy. Luckily, George was the only one to notice. Even the little Word Nerd never noticed.

"Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you please stop staring at me? It's quite uncomfortable."

"Oh really, oh wise one?" He turned to his side so that he was facing her "Why in Merlin's name would my eyes, my lovely eyes if I might add, caressing you make you uncomfortable?"

"Maybe because you call staring 'eye caressing' or maybe because you've been at it for hours." She glared. "Oh, I know what it is! It is the complete lack of decency. I feel like you're taking my clothes off and it is most unwelcome whilst I am reading." She hissed at him. A brown lock had slipped a bit from her bun and the wisp of hair tickled her neck.

"You mean it would be welcome if you weren't reading? Well then, Dearie, put down the book." His eyebrows wriggled at her and she bushed furiously. It made his fingers ache. He wanted to feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Th-that is not what I meant and you know it." Her cheeks puffed up as she pouted.

"Oh, come on 'Mione. You know I'm only kidding. I'd never dream of asking you to put a book down." He sat up and slid closer to her.

She smiled a bit and it was one of his favorite looks on her. It was shy and sweet and held all of her know it all charm. It wasn't quite a smirk. No, she was not cocky enough for that. But it warmed his heart and it made him smile too.

"What are you reading? It has to be awfully boring to keep you interested in it for," he looked a the clock "3 hours."

"It's a muggle story."

"How very vague Miss Granger. Come on, details!" He was leaning against the chair and was rapidly patting her legs, which she had thrown over one of the chair arms. He was behaving quite childishly. But he was touching her and it gave him tingles.

She blushed. "It's something of a romance." She looked at him, patiently waiting for a crude remark. Fred had always been a bit more playful than George. Though, when it was just the two of them he seemed to be a little more resigned.

"I did say details. I won't have you leaving me hanging." He smiled at her. It was a bit crooked; his mouth seemed to turn up more at one end. It was endearing. It seemed to add to his rouge like charm. Fred was always the unreachable one. He flirted a bit with girls but it seemed like he was too far off to catch. She would have to be someone special to be with him, Hermione thought frequently. She would have to understand that he wasn't really meant to be caught; he was a free spirit. He would need someone to love him for who he was, and she would need to be stern with him. Fred often took pranks too far when George wasn't around to restrain him.

The nagging feeling in her stomach when she thought of the kind of girl Fred would need to be with made her stop. She thought of it too often. She thought of Fred too often. But he had become a very close friend and suddenly he was all around her. As an example, this very moment; Fred had brought her a cup of tea when she took her book to the sitting room, and he had stayed. He had grabbed a book and laid on the floor. He had flipped to middle, which didn't make any sense to Hermione at all because she was quite certain he had never read the book before, and as he pretended to read he had stared at her. FOR THREE HOURS.

The worst part? She didn't even mind.

She told him all about the book. She had gotten so wrapped up in telling him that she didn't notice him grab her feet and start rubbing. The pressure was lovely and she sighed. His lips quirked up in that goofy smile and she melted a bit more. He really was attractive. Sure, he had an attractive face but it was more than that. He had a certain charm, a radiance. It definitely came from within. Maybe Hermione just had a tendency to look for it, but she was sure it was there.

He seemed to be hanging on here every word. She couldn't bring herself to give him a simple summary. She told him about every character, gave a summary of each chapter, details about the scenery. She flushed as she realized she had told him the ending.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you the ending."

"It's not like I'm likely to read it." He chuckled. "You've read it before? And you're reading it again... you are a strange one Word Nerd." He said as his fingers lightly dragged over her arch. She squealed and pulled her foot away. "Ooo! She's ticklish!"

She flushed again. "It's a good book." She wasn't going to acknowledge his comment.

"Do you read smutty novels often?" his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

She cleared her throat. "I suppose... I sort of started last summer. Ginny lent me one. It's nice. I'm always reading educational books. And it isn't like I have a whole lot of romance in my life." She mumbled the last bit. Her eyes went wide. She had relaxed a bit too much. That bit wasn't supposed to slip out!

"Oh 'Mione, you could though. You just have to abandon those awful sweaters and baggy clothes."

She prickled and he instantly regretted it. He hadn't meant it in a cruel way. He knew she had faced a lot of criticism about her looks. He couldn't understand it. She was gorgeous! She just dressed a bit... frumpy.

"I'm off to bed. It's late." She said softly. She pulled her other foot away from him and walked up the stairs without another word.

Fred groaned. _Bollocks._

_"_You're an idiot."

"How long have you been there?" Fred asked his twin.

George was leaning against the door frame with a smirk. "Long enough to see you make a complete arse of yourself. You used to be so smooth. Not as smooth as me, but enough to avoid offending the ladies. Then you go and insult the one that actually counts." He was laughing.

"Oh shut up!" He said before going upstairs.

He really needed to work on this... oh god, he was going to have to ask for advice. _He_ was going to have ask for _advice_!

* * *

Review please! I try to update every Saturday or Sunday!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm hoping to get this up pronto because I have access to the laptop right now. Trying to balance 2 other fanfics with creative bursts and a sister and her boyfriend in college using the laptop. It's MADNESS! Or is it Sparta... I wish we had a nice pit of doom.

ANWAY!

Which brother is up first? CONTINUE READING AND FIND OUT!

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and enjoy pizzelle!

* * *

Fred could not believe he was doing this. He paced in front of the old wooden door. He was trying to work up the nerve to knock. He wasn't shy, he just didn't want his brother to know he was having such a hard time figuring out how to romance a certain lion maned nerd. He wasn't likely to let Fred forget it; not after being subjected to prank after devilish pranks.

He was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Are you gonna pace out there all day or were you planning on coming in at some point?" His brother looked at him expectantly.

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"Hermione put this brilliant charm on the mat. It lets me know when someone is outside my door, whether I'm in here or not."

There she was again; his brilliant little minx. "When'd she do that?"

"After you and George put itching powder in my boxers before my date with Lavender."

"Oh like you weren't grateful! She's awful. Even if she was a good shag... you can only put up with so much for a roll in the hay." Fred really hated Lavender. He typically didn't pass judgement on a bird. He had even found her amusing at some point. The way she clung to Ronald was hilarious and every time she opened her mouth something absolutely sickening came out. The twins had teased _Ickle Ronniekins _for months but they both agreed that she was absolutely mad.

Fred had once seen her lick her hand after they held hands. Fred had simply walked away and kept the information to himself. Well, he told George, of course. But he considered that keeping it to himself. He had attempted to subtly hint at how crazy she was to Ron but Ron was on the shag-wagon. He was blind to all but physical pleasure. That was until Lavender had told Hermione she wasn't welcome anymore. That had snapped Ron out of his orgasm induced haze. He had immediately dumped Lavender Brown and apologized to everyone. No one was sorry to see her go.

"What do you want Fred. It's," He looked at the muggle watch Hermione had gotten him 2 Christmas' past, "6:30... 6:30? Bloody hell, go back to bed you lunatic! No one is up yet. Mum isn't even up yet. Are you barmy?"

Fred rolled his eyes and pushed the door open before strolling in. He looked around without needing to. Ron never moved anything. Fred knew for a fact that there was a loose floor board just below the window that Ron hid money and a few bits of things he found in his father's storage. He also knew that there was a dirty magazine under the cushion of the chair across from the window. He bet that there was a blue button under the rug in the center of the room. Fred and George had cast a small enchantment that caused Ronnikins to swell enough to pop the button of his jammies.

"Shut the door." Fred ordered. He pulled the dirty mag out from under the dull quilted cushion. He sat down, crossed his right leg over his left, and flipped through till he found a pretty brunette. She was nice but her eyes weren't smart enough, her mouth a bit too large, and her hair much too orderly. Her body was decent enough but he knew that Hermione didn't have curves quite that generous. He didn't mind. He was already attracted to her and he couldn't even tell if she had the swell of breasts under her sweaters.

Other women had become dull. Well, that was interesting to learn. Just a few weeks ago he had been flirting up a storm in the store. Now, he was blasé about a total fox. What had she done to him? He tossed the magazine over his shoulder and steepled his fingers.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you have something I want."

"I don't have anything!" Ron said hastily. He looked terrified.

"Oh, but you do. I'm in need of information." He started out sickeningly sweet but his voice lowered and took a menacing tone at the end.

Ron gulped. He felt like a chicken backed into a corner, only the fox was playing with him before he took his head off.

"You see, Ronniekins, I need information about Hermione."

"Why?" Ron prickled. Fred really liked that even though he knew Fred could take him down he stood up for his friend.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality, I'm afraid." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're not a doctor." Ron rolled his eyes.

"The information." Fred gave a smirk but his eyes were cold. He wanted details and he wanted them before breakfast.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're her mate, her bro, her bestie. If you don't have information then Harry will be useless. He has no head for details when it comes to birds other than Ginny. I asked him what color Mione's eyes are and he said 'I dunno. Gray?' He can really be dense. Her eyes are clearly caramel with flecks of honey and bits of chestnut."

"Are they eyes or a cup of girly coffee?" Ron laughed. Fred didn't respond. "What do you want to know? I'd like to make this quick. Some loon woke me before 9am on a Saturday. I need sleep." He yawned.

How could he be tired? Fred was wide awake. In fact, his head was buzzing. He had at least 3 ideas for products that he wanted to run by George, a few marketing ideas to discuss and he was thinking about that book Hermione was reading last night."

"What are her favorite foods, favorite color, flowers, books; those types of things." Fred was getting giddy.

Ronald groaned and flopped onto his bed. Fred hexed his butt and he shot up.

"Alright!"

Fred listened with rapt attention.

* * *

We shall see how he uses Ronald's information in the next chapter. Who do you think is after Ron? What is Fred's plan of action?

Review, pleasssssssssseeeee! Just curious, how old should they be in this? I've left it open for now but age and timing make a huge difference.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hoped I answered some of the most pressing questions and was able to clear up the story.

P.S. The reason Ron was so intimidated by Fred is because Fred has pulled some nasty pranks on him in the past and Fred used that to his advantage. He really wanted that information...

Taking liberties with Hermione's favorites here! Also... I like Fred and George a bit tall and with blue eyes not brown; just a personal preference so that is how I write them.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cold linguine with basil.

* * *

This could work for him... hopefully. If it didn't he would have to go ask another one and quite frankly he hadn't exactly been keen on asking Ronald. He had spent a good portion of the morning listening to his little brother hum and mumble out half-assed answers. He had probably zapped Ron a few too many times. He thought about it for a moment. _Nah_. He deserved it. It wouldn't have taken nearly as long if he had just sat up and answered the questions instead of trying to sneak over to his pillows.

It was now nearly 9:30 and the Burrow would be rising soon. Fred had considered making breakfast for her but then everyone wold want some and he wasn't up for that kind of responsibility. He shuddered at the thought. He would settle for a cup of coffee; a bit of fresh cream and a spoonful of sugar, just like she liked it. He hadn't needed to ask Ron about that. She had asked him to get her coffee almost every summer. She was usually knee deep in books and couldn't get out for the bitter cup of liquid pep.

Suddenly, he didn't mind all that much.

He fixed the cup of coffee and padded up to the room Hermione was sharing with Ginny. He thought it was strange that Ginny had even decided to stay for the summer. She was usually inseparable from Harry and Teddy. He would have to ask Hermione why she had decided to come home. He didn't mind at all, but he was a curious soul. Curious cat's often get killed, or so he has been told, but thus far he has been pretty satisfied. He would bet that satisfied curiosity starved off death. He could write a paper on it.

He needed some sleep.

He shook his head to clear away the wandering thoughts about curious cats and theoretical papers about satisfaction. He knocked on the door to Ginny's old firmly and loudly. Ginny was a sound sleeper and he wasn't about to wait all morning with a cup of caffeine in the hall. He waited for a moment while he heard shuffling and a soft "ow" when there was a muffled thud. He checked his smirk before the door opened. _Holy mother of Merlin_...

Hermione stood before him in a large worn Ireland t-shirt, which he suspected was his, and nothing else. The green fabric was brushing the middle of her thighs. Her hair was wild. He hadn't imagined it could get any more unmanageable than it was on a daily basis, but he was wrong. Her curls were firmer and stuck up in various, gravity defying directions. Her eyes weren't completely open and they were heavy with sleep. Her soft little mouth was open in a small yawn.

Damn.

"Fred... isn't it unreasonably early for you to be knocking on doors?" Her voice was rough and crackly as she spoke.

"I'm shocked! 'Mione, it is nearly," Fred checked his watch-less wrist, "after 9:30. You should be up and about doing whatever is you do."

"Fred, I don't want to be up and about. I want to be back in bed. We were up all night!" She groaned and leaned her head against the door frame.

"I've got coffee though." He smiled when her body perked up a bit. "And we all know coffee is the cure-all. So, get to sipping, Granger!" He thrust the coffee at her and he was relieved when she sighed with a hint of a smile.

She took a sip and her smile grew. " I don't know how you do it, Fred, but yours always tastes the best."

His chest was warm and his stomach flipped. She thought his was the best! He was filled with pride. He would be happy to make her a steaming cup of coffee every morning if he got this reaction.

"It's the love. Can you taste the love?" He said sporting a goofy grin.

Her cheeks flushed a bit. _He didn't mean it that way_, she reminded herself. She cleared her throat. "I sincerely doubt that _that_ is your secret."

"You're right. It's a drop of troll snot." He deadpanned. She chocked. He tried to keep a serious face but failed miserably.

"Fredrick Gideon!" She shrilled. He winced. Who wouldn't?

She pushed his chest playfully and there was a long moment before she pulled her hand back. He could see the pale white etchings of letters on her arm. He had a dangerous desire to lift it to his mouth and lavish kisses on the word. He could feel her fingers flex through the fabric of his shirt. He longed to feel the warmth of her palm on his skin. Her eyes were focused on his chest in what looked like a sleepy haze. He smirked.

Looks like the bookworm wasn't immune to the charms of a Beater's body.

That was useful information. So far much more useful than her favorite color or her favorite song. He had figured knowing a bit more about her would help him but now he kind of wished he had had the chance to learn all of those things on his own time with her. The only helpful bit of his chat with Ron at the moment was...

"Let's go on a walk. The grass is still a bit damp and everyone is still asleep so no one will bother us. And if you're afraid of a bit of water then I can always carry you." He wriggled his eyebrows. She laughed. She pulled her hand back realizing it was still against his chest. When had they gotten to close together?

"That sounds great, but I'm going back to bed until your mum comes in to rip the curtains open." She smiled at him and pulled away. She placed the empty cup in his hand and stepped back into the room. "Thanks for the coffee, Fred."

The door was in his face and instead of hand in hand with Hermione, he was hand in hand with an empty mug with a ship in the handle. Ron had assured him that Hermione would never pass up a quiet walk around the Burrow grounds while the grass was still dewy. He had said it was her favorite thing to do at the Burrow. Clearly, he was wrong! It didn't quite occur to him that the hour of asking coupled with the few hours of sleep she had gotten could have swayed her answer.

Oh, Merlin. He would need to ask one of his other brothers for help...

* * *

Who's next? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!

Beater bod's... yummmy!

I'll try to update super soon! Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are appreciated beyond belief!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go! Yet another long awaited chapter. I really need to get my shiz together. I haven't updated anything in months... who would have guessed that ACT and SAT prep would be so time consuming?

ANYWAY! YAY! FREMIONE! Who will Fred ask for advice from next!? READ ON AND FIND OUT!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and Enjoy poprocks.

* * *

Merlin have mercy on him. He was going to regret this... in fact, he was regretting it already. He was taking an inordinate amount of interest in the grain on the table he currently sat at. Fred really couldn't give a damn what the stain was or how many rings there were. He just wanted to escape the scrutiny of his brother's gaze. Really though, the eyes currently staring at him were going to make him go up in flames.

"You're joking," Bill said with a smirk that reminded Fred of George just a little too much.

"Not at all."

"But Fred... you've never had girl trouble. Ever! It's what I enjoy most 'bout you! You have a certain foolish ease around them. It's amusing as hell." Bill laughed and had a far off look in his eyes.

Fred did't particularly like to think about how easy all the other girls had been. That sounded a bit bad; all the other girls. There had been a few, okay, _a lot,_ but not as many as Charlie had had. Fred took great care when it came to picking who he spent his time on. He was a successful business man and a professional prankster; he didn't have time to be spending time on dating. He knew exactly how to calculate the least amount of time he would have to spend with a girl to get her into his bed. He wouldn't tell anyone how proud he was of that, especially Hermione. She'd knock him down a few time with some nasty hexes. He shuddered at the thought.

"Look, Bill, You're married which means you clearly have the best long term success rate out of us Weasley bunch. I'm in a bit of a bind. I could get out, mind you, if she wasn't such a damn enigma! I mean, really, I think she's going to go left and she goes right. I think she wants sweet and the damn wench goes for savory." Fred grumbled to himself. He was beginning to frustrate himself.

Bill was choking back a laugh. He had never seen Fred like this. Hermione had really wound him up. Bill had always known that the twins were too smart for their own good which often led to boredom, and with Fred and George, that led to pranks. They just couldn't sit still. Fred had never been the level headed one in the duo, but he wasn't an idiot. He had mystified Bill as a child and mesmerized him as an adult. Seeing him practically tearing his hair out of Hermione Granger was... well, worth his annual salary.

"I don't really know what to say..." Bill tried.

"Anything! I'll try anything at this point. She's driving me loony! I don't know what to do to get her to see that I'm..." He flushed and cut himself off.

"You're?" Bill smiled. His little brother was in love with the brightest witch of her age. Merlin, help him!

Bill could imagine them in a years time, engaged and living together, the house in a constant whirlwind. Hermione would be hunched over a pile of books with hair all mussed up looking like something Crookshanks had thrown up and Fred would be working on a new item for the store. Fred would get bored and move towards Hermione to bother her. She would playfully smack him and tell him to go back to work but they would end up laughing and kissing.

"I'm nothing," Fred forced a cough, "You're giving advice."

"I suppose I ought to at least try." Bill ran a hand through his long hair. "I guess, I would suggest trying to reason with her logical side. Show her that you're the bet possible option for her. You need to make her see you as a potential partner and not just a friend. Identify yourself as an Alpha male."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that!?" Fred looked at him with wide blue eyes. His brother had gone mad!

"Hmmm..." Bill leaned back in his chair. "Financially? Take her out and buy her something... I don't know, Fred. You're a smart kid. Figure it out yourself. I already have a wife. I don't need to worry about how to help you get one!" Bill rolled his eyes.

Fred sputtered. "I'm not...Th-that is... I wasn't... You're barmy! I was just looking for a bit of fun!" He stood abruptly, knocking over his seat and he huffed away.

_What. An. Arse._ Bill thought with a chuckle.

* * *

There we go. Sorry, it is short and unedited and improper in most places but quite franky, at the moment I don't give a damn!

Thanks so much. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Bill's advice tested!

I realized the more I try to correct my writing style and the more I try to be completely accurate, the more I lose the joy I once had for writing. I write how I write. If that offends you or you find it unpleasant or difficult to understand, I am sorry. I have been trying to edit but ehhhhhh

I know that the Twin's eyes are brown but in my head, for some weird reason, they are blue. Sorry :/

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy a jelly filled donut.

* * *

Fred was laying on a couch that had seen better days, better years was more accurate. He was consumed with thoughts of how to show Hermione that he was a prospective partner. How was he supposed to show her that he was financially suitable? Bill had been absolutely useless. He really hoped the rest of his brothers weren't this stupid. Was he the smart one? Of course he was. Well, George too... but that didn't count. One and the same and all that jazz.

There was the familiar rumble of rushed footsteps down creaky stairs. He didn't bother looking over. The Burrow was always bustling. He looked at the ceiling with crazed intent. He needed an idea... NOW! Suddenly, Hermione's smiling face was over his and her hair was a bushy curtain around them, shrouding them in a waterfall of shiny secrecy. It tickled his chin and his eyes were wide. She was grinning like mad and her body was vibrating with pent up energy. Her chin was then rested on his forehead.

"Up you get! I'm taking you lot out."

"Where to? I can't imagine any please interesting." He teased with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and poked his stomach. Lean muscle greeted her with tension and she hesitated for a moment. _Damn Beaters,_ she thought with a gulp.

"I'm taking you on a little field trip."

"I bet you have an itinerary and homework for us too." He said with a smug smile.

"I do. Make sure you don't leave your buddy's side or you'll get points deducted." She snarked. The smile was wiped off his face for only a moment.

"Are you my partner? Do I have to hold your hand too?" He said grabbing her hand causing a rosy blush to work into her cheeks.

"N-no." She seemed to regain her composure. " You're in a group with George and your mother. But you're more than welcome to hold her hand if you'd like." She smiled brightly and then walked away to talk to George.

He watched the way her hips swayed. At least, he tried. Though she was wearing jeans, they were baggy and covered by an oversized sweater. That was it! He was buying her new clothes. That would prove him financially...whatever the hell he was after, right? He practically skipped over to the gathering of his family members in the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" He asked while picking up a muffin to munch on. They were good. Not like his mother made. It was warm and sweet and tasted like oranges and cinnamon and caramel and strawberries and something delightfully bitter.

"Hermione is going to show us around some muggle places." Ron said while Hermione mussed with his hair. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. The way her hands ruffled and fidgeted made him wonder what her hands would feel like tangled in his own long locks. He had to drag his eyes away from her delicate fingers and wrists. George was looking at him with glittering eyes. _Shit._

"Isn't this exciting!" His father looked about 10 years younger, childish glee radiating off him in waves.

"Nobody told him that he is babysitting Ron the whole time." George joked. Ron sputtered out that he didn't need a babysitter.

"George don't tease your brother or you'll be stuck with him and I'll take Fred away for the day." She tried to sound menacing but it looked like that was the reply George had wanted. _Sneaky git._

"I bet you twenty galleons that I could handle a whole day with Ron without a complaint. You on the other hand, I sincerely doubt you could handle Fred for a whole day."

Hermione's shoulders straightened. "Fred isn't that bad. Ron on the other hand has had very limited muggle interactions. You're in for more than you can handle." Hermione was undoubtedly competitive. And as smart as the little lioness was, she didn't have a clue what George was up to.

"Oh please! You've never been with Fred around Muggles. He's like a child. You'll loose him in 10 minutes."

"You are so on!" Hermione growled. "Not one complaint! Ronald, Fred, You have to tell if either one of us complains and you _cannot_ go out of your way to be difficult."

_Thank you Georgy!_

They had separated and gone their own ways. Harry was leading GInny, his mother, Charlie, Bill and Fleur around. Fred and Hermione had gone off on their own. As did Ron and George. They all promised to meet up later at a restaurant that Hermione "simply adored". They meandered around looking at shops and Fred was sad to say that Hermione had had to call him back to her more than once. But how could he stay calm? It was all so delightfully simplistic. He understood Hermione a bit better now. She didn't look out of place here. She walked the streets with a sort of shy confidence. He wondered how she did it; walked around like she knew every corner, every alley, and street name, yet she was clearly trying to stay out of people's way._  
_

They saw a lot of shops but Hermione didn't seem to enjoy any of them. He wanted her to take him someplace that she would enjoy. He stopped her in a clothing store that she seemed to particularly dislike.

"Take me to your favorite shop." He said with a smile.

She looked at him with big, wide eyes. She looked shocked and confused before he face lit up like Christmas. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store. He enjoyed the contact a bit too much. He felt giddy in his stomach. She pulled him along alleys and busy streets, past assorted shops and businesses. When the people started to fade away Fred began to worry.

"Mione," He began but he stopped when she halted.

In front of them was the most amazing bookshop he had ever seen. He wondered if all muggle bookstores looked this interesting. The building itself was old and made of rust colored bricks. The windows along the front were all stained glass. Just behind the glass were a set of mismatched chairs. The door fascinated him; old wood, once painted an off shade of seafoam green, framed an intricate picture. The glass had been cut and welded into a princess protecting a dragon from a knight. It reminded him of Hermione. Not the princess. No, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. The act itself was something that Hermione would do.

Above the door hung a rickety old sign that read, in old black script,

**"The Dragon's Lair"**

It reminded Fred more of a pub name but it suited. Hermione looked at him expectantly. He led her toward the shop and was sorry that he had to release her hand to open the door for her. A simple bell chime announced their entry. The smell of aged paper and old leather wrapped around them. The temperature was all to pleasant and the old wood floor was lit up in a myriad of colors by the glass. Hermione was already lost in the shelves. He followed her lead and found himself a book.

He eased himself into the leather of the overly large winged back by the front window. Hermione came over with a stack of books that nearly fell out of her arms. She could have sat in the smaller, burnt orange, velvet chair but she settled between Fred's legs. His heart beat rapidly. She had shocked him. He was grateful for the proximity but he had a feeling it was because she didn't think of him in the way she wanted him too. Damn.

She leaned into his chest and began to finger through the book. She looked up at him and smiled before reading. He stretched his legs out and rested his arm against the arm of the chair, book in hand. He laid the other against Hermione's side, moving it only when he needed to flip the page. The sat there for nearly 20 minutes before they were interrupted.

An older gentleman had come down the backstairs that connected the building to an upper apartment. He wore an old jumper and faded trousers. He smiled at Hermione and she greeted him.

"Hello, Harold!"

"Hermione," He nodded and smiled at her sweetly.

"Is Martha in?" She asked casually.

"Afraid not, dear. She went to visit with a friend some time ago. She'll be back soon 'nough I think."

"I'm happy to hear it. I had hoped to say hello. How ave you been?"

"Oh, very well. A bit of trouble with the hip but nothing I can't handle."

Hermione looked sern. "You work too hard. You need to hire someone to help out around here!"

"You sound like Martha." He chuckled. "I'll get you some tea and a snack."

"Don't trouble yourself." She said sweetly. He waved her off and returned to the upper level.

She looked up at Fred and apologized for not introducing him. He laughed and assured her it was fine. He questioned her about the exchange. It was incredibly familiar.

"This was the first bookshop I ever went to and I've come here ever since. I practically grew up here. I've known Harry and Martha since I could read. They've been very kind to me. I help out here and there during the summer. But Harold hasn't found anyone to help full-time." She looked worried.

He tapped her nose. "Don't worry, Love. I'm sure it will all work out."

She crinkled her nose and was about to reply when Harold came back with 3 cups of tea and some scones. They sat and chatted for almost an hour before Harold decided to go upstairs and take a nap. He left Hermione in charge of the store, saying he knew that they wouldn't be leaving for hours and it hadn't been busy lately anyway.

The couples cozied up again. Fred wasn't really reading his book so much as he was playing with Hermione's hair. They sat like that for hours. The sun warmed them and gave the shop a certain ambiance. Fred realized that this is the kind of place that really seemed to suit her. There was a sort of old, classic charm about the shop. She was at home in the endless shelves, endless adventures and endless comfort. It had opened up his eyes a bit. She had exposed a new side of herself.

He had always known her to be busy, sharp, and bossy. He had never seen her relaxed, soft, and at ease with the situation. She made no effort to recommend a book or manage the situation. She simply rested against him and read her book. She had even let him feed her a couple bites of scone. She had laughed when he smeared icing on her nose.

Martha had come in and talked to them for a few minutes before going up to have tea with her husband. They lost track of time and when the light had dimmed visibly Fred checked his watch. It was nearly time to meet with the rest of the group. They headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. They said their good byes to Harold and Martha and Harold came down with them to ring up their books. Fred insisted he pay and carry all of Hermione's books. Hermione had of course refused but he bullied her into agreement. She had just huffed and grumbled out a 'fine'.

When they left and met up with everyone Hermione listened to George complain about how awful Ron had been and told him that they had had a marvelous day. She couldn't think of a thing to complain about. She omitted the bit about Fred bullying her into paying for the books and when he had tried to convince her to buy a miniskirt.

When they got home everyone went to bed almost immediately. Fred was about to when he realized that he still had Hermione's books. He grabbed the bag and knocked on her door. When she opened the door in her pajamas he just smiled and held out the books. She grabbed them and sat them down inside the door. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the books, Fred. Goodnight." She smiled and closed the door.

Well, buying her books certainly had helped. Bill wasn't all wrong.

* * *

Review about the late update but wow! words... lots of em!

my fingers huuuuuurttt! And the brain is out of ideas for now.

THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

Your reviews on the last chapter were fabulous and so sweet! Really, thank you soooo much! They make me so happy and really motivate me to out more chapters and improve the quality! Honestly, I'm motivated to finish the book I've been working on now :)

I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! I have another fanfiction that I am trying to finish since it only has about 2 Chapters left. So I will try to get the next couple of chapters up as soon as possible! :) As well as trying to work on a **requeste****d** Drarry (So be on the look out for that!)

Who's next? Read and find out!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy iced coffee!

* * *

Fred shouldn't need to ask anyone else but he had a feeling that buying Hermione books wasn't going to get him to see her in a new light. It was a sweet gesture but she already knew he was doing just fine on the financial front. He could still feel the warmth of her lips on his cheek. He wanted that warmth to be on his lips not his cheek. He had no choice but to ask for advice... again.

He found Harry and Ginny sitting outside under a tree. They were huddled close and were conversing serenely with soft smiles on their content faces. Fred was sorry to say he was jealous. He plopped down in between them. He greeted the couple cheerfully. The laughed good naturedly. Ginny question him immediately. She knew he wasn't one to barge in on their private time without good reason. Not necessarily a good reason to her but to him.

"I need a bit of advice." He chirped.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked rapidly.

"Is it obvious?" He said as though it didn't bother him. It didn't much, but if everyone else knew, how could she not?

"A bit, yeah." Harry said before popping a bery into his mouth.

"I don't know what else to do! I've tried her favorite things, buying her books." He laid down and crossed his long legs.

"You're a funny lad. That should work, right? Girls like funny guys. Just, you know, do something funny." Harry clearly had no idea how to woo the ladies.

"Harry, love, that is the worst idea I have ever heard and I have dealt with a lot of product ideas from Tweedle Dee and Dum. Fred, do not joke with her! Hermione is not someone who enjoys pranks. It would set you back to worse than friend. You would be the enemy. She has a nasty talent for hexes." Ginny shivered. She had been the victim of a few hexes when she had pulled a few harmless hems on some of her curly haired friend's skirts.

Harry looked scared. Pranks was definitely not a good idea. Hermione was all about clean, wholesome fun. Pranks didn't include that.

Fred looked lost. No pranks? Well, damn.

"I always enjoy it when Harry cooks for me. It's nice to see a domestic side. Especially after a long day with the the Harpies." Ginny suggested with a whimsical air.

Fred thought it over. He could cook well enough and he knew that Hermione had a particularly trying case at the ministry coming up. He could have her come to his flat after and have dinner with him. She could relax and tell him about her case and they could have a couple glasses of wine and relax. He would set up some candles and induce a romantic ambiance.

He jumped up and went into the Burrow without a word. Ginny called after him but shrugged. He clearly had a busy brain and would be no longer be a conversation companion. She fed Harry a berry and they fell back into a relaxed state. Fred could handle himself and it was really only a matter of time before they got together. Everyone knew it.

* * *

It's a bit short but that is because I want to get the next chapter up soon!

Hope you enjoyed it! Let's see how Fred handles dinner and Hermione handles her meeting!

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you're thinking!


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Ginny/Harry tested! I am so excited. I haven't even finished writing it yet but I know for a fact that I already love it! Mostly because I got to incorporate a dream I had into it!

Percy will be the next chapter, as requested by **just 4 fun. **Though I must warn, I feel that Percy's chapter is not what you are expecting.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy root beer barrels!

* * *

Fred was flipping through a book full of recipes idli. He needed to decide what to make so that he could go get the ingredients. His mother had suggested many recipes which had only led him to frustration. He didn't want to make her favorite because quite frankly, he had a feeling it would be a disaster. He wanted to impress her. It shouldn't be this hard! He had cooked before and it had turned out alright. He wasn't a novice and he considered himself quite proficient... at least with experiments he was. That should transfer to the kitchen, right?

He looked at his mother who was bustling around the house in her usual manner. She was picking up here, knitting there, cooking for everyone and trying to manage letters. She looked a little overwhelmed. He walked over to her and asked if he could help with anything. She looked extremely relieved.

"Go wake everyone up, dear," She said with a pat on his shoulder. She called after him as he went up the stairs, "And don't put anything in bed with your brothers!"

He chuckled as he went into Ron's room. He levitated Ronald out of bed and put a few pygmy puffs on his bare chest. The fuzzy creatures began to dance over his chest. He wiggled. They continued to tickle him until he woke up. He immediately fell to the ground with a loud thump. He cursed and Fred practically skipped out. He continued to wake his family up in the usual prankster fashion. He was about to burst into George's room when he heard the familiar sound of Angelina waking him up. He laughed and went to Ginny's old room.

Hermione was staying in it for the summer. Ginny had recently moved in with Harry in a flat. And though Hermione had protested at taking up an entire room, his mother had insisted. Hermione had politely thanked her and accepted the room. Ginny still had most of her things there considering it had only been a few days since they had signed the papers for the flat and they were taking their time to move in. In fact, Ginny still spent nights at the Burrow. Not that it was strange; they had yet to get their floo address switched thanks to slow ministry workings and though they could apparate it was much easier to just stay.

He knocked on the door and waited for his favorite brunette to wake up. After a few minutes he knocked again. And again. Hermione was clearly exhausted if she wasn't getting up yet. He opened the door slowly.

"'Mione?"

She was still asleep. She was laying on her stomach, an arm over her head, the other curling a pillow to her chest, her legs made a '4' and her hair was a halo of wild curls around her. He could barely see the pillow beneath the mass of hair. There was a quilt laying over her legs but he could see _his_ shirt on her. She looked perfect and he wanted to crawl into bed with her and play with her hair as she slept. He would be lying if he said it didn't arouse him but he thought more of her than that. It was frightening but fuck, he wanted every part of her. He wanted to possess every inch of her. He would settle for her wearing his shirts for now.

He sat on the edge of her bed and moved a piece of hair out of her face. Her nose crinkled as his finger traced her cheek. He laughed to himself. He was being a total sap. He called her name again and she pressed her face into the pillow with a groan. He chuckled.

"Oi, Word Nerd, wake up or I'll snog you!" He teased. _Don't wake up, _he prayed silently. She grumbled something that he didn't quite catch.

He grabbed he hand and pressed a kiss into the back of her hand. "Warned you, didn't I?"

She turned a bit and looked up at him with one eye. He was grinning like an idiot. She laughed.

"Want another one? I've heard I'm quite talented with my mouth." He winked at her. She flushed and turned her head away from him. Her neck was exposed and the largeness of the shirt exposed her collarbone deliciously. Fred wanted to bite it. He couldn't resist the temptation. Without his consent, his hand snuck up and traced the bone. Her breath hitched and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He quickly covered for it. "What about right here next, yeah?" He quickly tickled her neck causing her to giggle. "Up you get, Love, or there won't be breakfast before your big meeting today."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she flew out of bed. She fumbled around the room looking for clothes. Fred leaned back on the bed and crossed his long legs at the ankle. He propped his head up on his arms. He enjoyed watching her panic. It was cute. She was throwing clothes on the bed and a white silk shirt landed on Fred's chest. He picked it up. It was nice. He looked at the other clothes on the bed and grabbed a pair of grey trousers. He walked over to Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Breathe." She looked up at him and then closed her eyes taking a deep breath. He smiled. She opened her eyes and gave him an impish smile. "Wear this." He handed her the clothing. And strolled to the door he left without a second glance. He waited outside the door for a moment.

"Clever twat." She muttered but he had heard her. He popped his back in and boy, was he glad he did. She had the silk shirt clutched to her chest. Her very exposed, white lace covered chest. He could see her naked legs as well but, _unfortunately,_ his shirt covered most of her panties. "Fred!" She squealed

"Come to this clever twat's flat for dinner tonight." He smiled and took one last look at her body before leaving. He ran down the stairs and tried to hide the brilliant grin on his face.

_Shit! _She really was perfect. Smooth milky skin and pert chest, a flat stomach, the slight definition of her hipbone, the slope of hips and legs that went on forever, despite her lack of height. He noticed her body wasn't overly generous. It was well proportioned and it was fit as hell. He was screwed. He fell for her in frumpy clothes but he was hooked when he saw her in her panties; her very white, very lacy panties.

He left the burrow and apparated to his flat. He would clean and cook until he got the image of her out of his head.

He would be cleaning and cooking for the rest of his life.

* * *

I hit my word count, so a part 2 is to come! What's he going to cook her? What will happen next?

And what will Percy's advice be?

Review please and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

PART 2! I should have waited for some reviews, as I usually do, but I couldn't!

ooooo **note: **I love Remus and Tonks and Sirius too much for them to be dead... so they aren't. It matters! Or at least, it will. But Teddy still spends a lot of time with Harry :) Teddy would be about 1 1/2-2 around this time I think... ah well.

HEEEEHEEEE I can't even contain my excitement!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy gum?

* * *

Fred was pretty sure he was going to pull his hair out. He had managed to get his flat cleaned...sort of. There was still a mess of parchment on the table because he had gotten an idea for another product while cleaning and had to jot it down. He, of course, had then gotten distracted trying to figure out a way to make it work. He had sort of left the ink and quill and parchment on the table with a couple ingredients he was testing. _Woops._

Hermione would be there soon but he was so far from ready. His shirt was a mess and so was his kitchen. Thankfully, he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail before he started. He would need to change clothes before she got there because currently his t-shirt and jeans were a fright. He had flour everywhere and sauces and he had made a mess of the actual food. It hadn't turned out quite as he had planned.

He had meant to make pasties with a salad but he had burnt the pasties and he had forgotten to get the ingredients for the salad. He had managed to make eccles cakes for dessert. They had turned out well. He should have found a proper recipe but the inventor in him had gotten the best of him. He had decided he would be fine. He was wrong. He was trying to figure out a way to salvage the food when there was a knock at the door.

He cursed on his way to the door.

He opened it. "You could have apparated," He started to say but he stopped when he saw Hermione with a very blue hair child.

"Not with Teddy." She smiled. He stepped aside and they came in. Teddy was holding a stuffed wolf and was looking up at Fred with smiling eyes. Fred had given him the wolf as joke before sending him home to his father. Teddy ran up to Fred and hugged his legs.

Fred laughed and picked him up. He led them into the space and sat with Teddy on his lap. Teddy was laughing while Fred bounced him on his leg.

"I would have owled ahead about Teddy but Harry and Ginny were busy and Remus needed someone to watch him. I hope you don't mind." Hermione said sitting down next to them. She ruffled Teddy's hair. He was happily making hi wolf 'run' wile he bounced.

"Of course not! We always have fun, don't teddy boy?"

Teddy looked back at him with a big grin. "Yes! Fred and Teddy a'ways have fun!"

Teddy was quite the talker. He spent most of his time around people which had led him to be very vocal and very open. It helped that Hermione constantly read to him and worked with him on his vocabulary. He had once laughed at her and told her that he was still too young to be expected to speak perfectly.

"I'm simply encouraging excellence!" She had huffed back.

Fred sat Teddy on the floor and walked to the back room quickly. He came back with a couple pygmy puffs. He sat the colorful puffs down next to the boy.

"You've got to be gentle with them." Fred warned before Teddy played with them. He went to the kitchen which luckily opened to the living room. He could see Teddy playing. Hermione followed him in. "You look nice." He smiled at her knowingly.

"You picked it out. I didn't know you had an eye for clothing, considering..." She looked him up and down.

"I've lived with Gin long enough to know a thing or two about clothes." He chuckled. Ginny often dragged him shopping with her. She was torturous, that one!

Hermione did look good though. The white silk of her blouse wasn't particularly tight but the fabric draped over her softly. It was tucked into the trousers he had chosen which molded around her butt and thighs and had a dynamically straight line that led down to the round toe of purple pumps. He didn't quite like the fact that she had smoothed her curls and pulled them back into a ponytail. He liked her hair wild. He was tempted to pull it out and run his hands through it until it was crazy again.

"She does have an eye for clothes." Hermione leaned on the counter opposite him. "So, what are we having."

"At the present moment, burnt pasties, an invisible spinach salad and mediocre eccles cakes." He said with a chuckle.

"Fred, you're incorrigible." She laughed heartily and leaned down to take off her shoes. She handed him the heels and shooed him out of the kitchen. "I'll cook; You entertain Teddy."

He sheepishly left her alone. He had meant to cook for her and let her relax but alas, that was not to be. He sat with Teddy and the pygmy puffs. Teddy was mimicking the colors with is own hair. Fred laughed and picked him up and led them to the table. He had an idea and he figured the little one could be of assistance. They worked together while Hermione busied herself in the kitchen. Fred found himself watching her more than he ought to.

Her brow was furrowed and she bit her lip as she chopped and cooked. She was moving quickly and efficiently. He thought it was cute. They both worked and did their things. Before they knew it the food was ready and Fred had figured out what he was going to do about his new idea. They sat down in the living room because his kitchen table was still overflowing with parchment.

"Hermi-mi, it's nummy!" Teddy said munching on his own food, which had been cut into little bites by Fred.

"It really is delicious. Well done, Love." He said as he popped a bit in his mouth. Hermione had made Ravioli with mushrooms, brussel sprouts, and bell peppers.

Before she could thank them, Teddy spoke again.

"Papa calls Mum tha'."

"Calls her what, Ted?" Fred asked curiously.

"Wuv."

Fred froze. He hadn't realized he had been calling her Love. Hermione flushed and stuffed a bite into her mouth.

"Teddy, eat up. It's almost time for bed." Fred said quickly. He was in deep trouble. He was going to pretend he hadn't said it. Just pretend nothing happened!

They ate quickly and tucked Teddy into Fred's bed but not without a bedtime story and cuddles. They laid down with Teddy between them and waited for him to fall asleep. He clutched his wolf and Fred debated talking to Hermione about things but he dozed off and Hermione couldn't seem to stay awake any longer either.

They didn't hear the _pop_ that announced Remus and Tonks.

They stood in the door of the bedroom and smiled. They're son was soundly asleep between Fred and Hermione, who happened to be holding hands, his head against Fred's chest. Fred's head was awfully close to Hermione's. They wrote a quick note, left it on the bedside table and carefully extricated their son from his sandwich. They wouldn't mention that Hermione had shifted into Fred's side and tucked her head under his chin. No one would hear of this... except maybe Harry and Ginny. And if they chose to share it, that was their business.

* * *

HEEHEEHEE! Percy is next!

Tell me what ya think; REVIEW!

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Percy's advice.

So I guess I am powering through today... holy crap! I was not expecting to get to motivated to write but hey! I didn't get a whole lot of reviews for chapter 7 part 1 or 2 so I'm kinda bummed out but I'll try to keep going.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cold coffee (not the iced kind... just plain old cold coffee :()

* * *

Fred woke up with a smile on his face. He had a perfectly lovely girl pressed against his chest and was that coconut he smelled? He pressed his nose into her hair. Definitely coconut and almonds. _Yummy. _The only problem with this picture was what would happen when she woke up. It would be so awkward. But he would deal with that later. At the moment he was enjoying the warmth she was radiating. She was pressed to close to him and e was sure he would die of happiness. He started playing with her. He closed his eyes and let his fingers twirl around in her curls.

Hermione nuzzled closer to his chest and mumbled something that sounded like 'that feels nice'. Fred smiled.

"Is that right? I never would have taken you for a cuddler, 'Mione." Fred said playfully.

He felt her body stiffen. She looked up at him, her cheek dragging across his chest. He felt her gulp.

"Ummm... Good Morning?" She looked so adorably lost. Poor girl. He smiled down at her.

"Good Morning to you too." He had the desire to kiss the tip of her little nose but resisted.

"Where is," She began but put a hand over her mouth. "Morning breath!" She flushed.

"I grew up with a bunch of boys. You don't have to worry. I can handle it. Besides, one year Charlie brought home a baby dragon. Your breath can't possibly be worse than that." He shuddered.

"Still..." She said getting up and going to the bathroom.

Fred got up and went to the closet to find her something to wear. He grabbed a white button up that he had worn once and then hung in the back of the closet. His pants wouldn't possible fit her. He knocked on the bathroom door and she peeked out. He handed her the shirt and she thanked him. He waited for her to come out. When she did he wanted to take her back and sit her on the counter and... _improper, Fred, improper. _His shirt came to her knees and she had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, her tiny waist was visible thanks to a gold belt. Her hair was a mess and she could not have looked better.

"I think my shirt swallowed you." He said with a smile.

"I had to transfigure my earrings into a belt but I thought it looked okay..." She looked down as if to make sure.

"It looks great. You're awfully clever, you know that."

She gave an impish grin. "I've been told once or twice." She went to the kitchen.

He took his time in the bathroom. He showered and shaved and brushed his teeth. He was drying off when e realized he hadn't brought clothes in with him. He wrapped the towel around his narrow hips and went to the bedroom to find something to wear. He was surprised to see Hermione on his bed reading a note. She looked at him and flushed. He was grateful for the towel because her gaze definitely did not meet his. He felt her stare as though it was her hands. It travelled down his neck, to his chest, his waist to his hips. It lingered on the towel a bit too long before her brown eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Tonks and Lupin came to get Teddy last night. They expressed their gratitude." She waved the note.

"I don't know why they even say thank you anymore. They're family. It isn't like he's any trouble." He smirked. "Yet."

"Knowing his parents and the company they keep," she directed a stare at him while he rummaged around in his closet, "He'll be breaking rules and playing pranks before he goes to Hogwarts." She smiled at him.

"Much sooner than that!" Fred insisted.

He grabbed a sleeveless shirt and hoodie and a pair of jeans. He was about to go to the bathroom to get changed but Hermione got up and padded her way out.

"I made breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

He got dressed and met her in the kitchen. She was sipping coffee and reading the paper. Thoughts about her on the counter with her legs around his hips filled his mind. _Bad Fred, bad. _He saw two plates at the table and all his papers were organized.

"You've been busy."

"You don't mind, do you? I shouldn't have but I just couldn't help it." She flushed.

_Merlin, she blushed easy._

"Course I don't mind. At least you didn't through them out. It's happened before." He thought about his mother and her insane cleaning.

Hermione laughed before handing him a cup of coffee and sitting at the table. She handed him the part of the paper she had already read. It was all so pleasantly domestic. They ate and laughed and read. It felt too good. Fred wanted this every morning. He looked at the clock on the wall and groaned.

"Something the matter?" Hermione said before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

_Only that I want to be that strawberry._

"I've got to go open the shop and talk to George about these ideas."

Hermione looked a bit disappointed and then smiled brightly. They cleaned up and she slipped on her pumps while he grabbed his shoes as well. They met at the door. Hermione looked cute waiting for him to lock up with her briefcase in hand. She looked so ready for the world it was hard to believe that she would be going back to Hogwarts. But wars change people, age people.

He hadn't meant to but as the walked he had slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. They walked to the shop and met George in the apartment above. He was sitting with Angelina and they were flipping through a wedding book. George looked like he was ready to claw his eyes out.

"Ang... It's not that I don't care, I just don't see a difference between eggshell and cream!" He saw Fred and Hermione and leapt off the couch.

"Mione! Oh thank Merlin." He dragged her over and sat her down with Angelina. "Here, Love, someone useful!"

"Nice to see you too, George." Fred pouted.

George dragged him down to the store.

"I would love to chat but Percy wants to go over our expansion plans." They apparated to Percy and Penelope's house.

Penelope was reading and Percy was flipping through files.

"Welcome boys." Percy's wife greeted without looking up.

Percy immediately led into the meeting and it dragged on for hours. They were half dead by the time it ended. George excused himself but Fred stayed for a moment.

"Percy... I can't believe I am doing this." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just going to say it. I-need-help-with-Hermione." He rushed out.

"Hermione? Whatever for? Did you do something wrong?" Percy said snobbily.

Fucking prat.

"No. I just... I don't know what else to do to show her affection."

Percy contemplated it for a moment. Before saying 'Aha'. _Aha, really?_ Fred rolled his eyes.

"I once got Penelope an animal. It really showed my affection and long term commitment. Animals take a lot of time, you know." Percy said as though Fred was a child.

Fred thought it over. It wasn't a dreadful idea. Hermione liked animals and Fred quite liked getting her things. Animals suggested long term commitment; he could prove he was serious. Maybe Percy wasn't a prat after all.

Fred shrugged and apparated to the shop.

Percy had forgotten to mention that he had gotten Penelope an owl after hers had gotten too old, but he assumed Fred would choose something practical.

Percy was a prat afterall.

* * *

This chapter doesn't lead to Fred needing advice because he doesn't even realize he doesn't need it anymore. He hasn't come to the conclusion that they are progressing just fine on their own. Silly Fred.

Hope you enjoyed! Keep reading and reviewing!

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Percy tested, the prat.

Allow me to say this, Fred's choice of pet is not only because it is one that I want desperately but because of a characteristic that suites him!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cheap coffee.

* * *

Fred had this all planned out but then it got all mucked up. He had decided on a good pet and then went to find one but he had gotten sucked in by the big brown eyes and floppy ears and wagging tail. He had never seen a puppy that cute. He wanted to snatch her up but he didn't think this was the dog for Hermione. Until the puppy smiled and he lost it. He picked her up and she was his. He walked her out of the shop and she stayed by his side, her happy little tail wagging.

Best idea ever. He would train her a bit and then give her Hermione, possibly with a big red ribbon on her neck.

He walked her into his flat and she ran around excitedly. He transfigured a newspaper into a patch of grass for her and charmed it to clean itself. Oh, magic, how useful you are. He didn't need to buy anything he simply transfigured to of his spoons into bowls and he had already gotten her food at the shop. He sat down on his couch and smiled to himself. Hermione would love her. Her... he ought to name her.

What do you name a dog?

She was trotting around, sniffing things. He looked at her red collar and her busy nose. Red, sniffing... Rose? Dahlia? Tulip? No...

"Poppy?" The puppy trotted over to him. "Poppy, huh?" He rubbed her head. She licked his hand. "Poppy it is."

He hadn't meant for it to happen. He only meant to have her for a few days, a week or two tops but he had gotten attached. Poppy was an absolute delight! She was playful and energetic and loyal and she liked to smile. Fred wanted to give her Hermione. He did but Merlin, he loved her. George thought it was a riot. He laughed whenever he saw her. Poppy was at Freds hip... well, ankle. She followed her master everywhere and was well behaved until he left her alone and then she went mad. She would jump on walls and furniture and people and bark up a storm.

Fred had promised to help his mother plan a housewarming party for Harry and Ginny and had asked George to watch Poppy but when he came back the next day for her she was nowhere to be found.

"Don't be mad. She was an absolute nightmare! I had to do something."

Fred looked horrified. His brother had killed his dog. He was ready to strangle him when George continued.

"I owled 'Mione and she came to pick her up. They're at her place."

Fred sighed. "I almost killed you."

"I almost killed your dog." George said with a smile.

Fred apparated to Hermione's apartment and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled at him. Look at her. She was back in her frumpy skirt and sweaters and he thought she looked adorable. He smiled back.

"Come for Poppy, have you?" She let him and his girl came running up to him. He picked her up immediately and gave her kisses.

"I actually came to get my shirt back but I think I might take her home as well."

"Come on in." Hermione stepped aside. He came in and set Poppy down. She ran to the be and curled up on a pillow.

"She made herself right at home, huh?"

"Oh yes. George said she was an absolute terror but she's been lovely for me. You just have to be firm with her." Hermione said as she walked over to the wardrobe.

Fred looked around. This was by far the smallest apartment he had ever seen. There was a tiny kitchen, a door he assumed led to a bathroom and that was it. The living room was home to her bed. There was just enough space for a wardrobe. It was all function. Except there were books covering the entire place.

Hermione dug around until she came out with the shirt. She handed it to him.

"Mione, how do you fit in here?" Fred was suddenly very conscious of his height.

"I'm not very big." She shrugged. Fred was about to walk around to sit on the bed but he tripped over some books and fell on top of Hermione, who landed on the bed.

They simply looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment. Then they laughed quite loudly. But it stopped and their eyes locked onto each others mouths and Fred watched as she licked her lips. The slow movement of her tongue teased him. His hand came to her jaw and his thumb caressed her cheek. He was ready to lean in when he heard a yip. Poppy was at the door, prancing.

"I believe my girl must relieve herself." He said with a laugh.

Hermione gave a weak smile.

"I'll let myself out." He thought he heard her say damn as he left.

He looked at his happy puppy. "Poppy, my darling girl, you have rubbish timing." She tilted her head slightly.

* * *

HE WAS SOOOO CLOSE! But there are two more brothers!

I'm so tired I barely remember writing half of this chapter... woops.

Thanks for reading. Please, please, please, please review.


	11. Chapter 10

So Percy was a prat and Fred got a bit attached, Poppy has terrible timing and Fred still think he needs help. I think maybe it might be time for a Hermione POV chapter, no?

I was super excited to see all the followers and favorites but kinda disappointed at the lack of reviews. Ah well, can't have it all.

As usual, thanks for reading. You're all lovely.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy biscotti and coffee!

* * *

Fred was pretty sure he had tried it all. Okay, maybe not everything. He hadn't come out and said, "Hey, I'm madly in love with you. Wanna get something to eat and then let me snog you before sending you home to think about what a great night we had?" He maybe should have but that was a bit too much pressure. If she said no he would never be able to see her again without it being awkward. He liked her company too much for that.

He was laying outside with his broom, waiting for his brothers to come out for a quick game of Quidditch. They scheduled a game twice a month and somehow they were all late. He had been hoping to charm Ron's broom before they started. George was probably off planning his wedding with Angelina and their mother. Ron was who-knows-where and Percy never joined. Bill wasn't fond of joining unless Fleur was around. Charlie ought to be here though and Harry was meant to join as well.

A shadow was cast over him and he popped an eye open. Hermione was standing over him with a book in her arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked sweetly.

"Plotting." He said with a smile.

"Oh Merlin, Who's getting pranked today?" She tilted her head cutely.

"My brothers, probably. They've left me waiting."

"Quidditch match?" She asked while moving to sit next to him.

"Not if they don't get they're arses out here." He looked at her while she flipped through her book. She was oddly relaxed for a girl who had nearly been kissed a few days earlier. He was still thinking about how close they had been but maybe it was just him that had been anticipating a kiss. He could still feel the heat of her breath on his face.

"I think I see Charlie." Hermione said pointing to the Burrow.

It was definitely Charlie. He was the only brother who was built like a tank. Charlie was a bit shorter than George and himself but still taller than the other boys. Unlike the rest of the Weasley boys, Charlie's work with dragons had won out over his genetics. He had muscles to spare. Fred was toned and fit from Quidditch and lucky genes but Charlie was all muscle. He had burns and scars but it didn't distract from his charm. Charlie kept his hair short, not short enough for his mother to consider decent but much shorter than Bill or himself.

Fred could tell it was Charlie for the way he walked. Charlie swaggered. He didn't strut or mosey. No, he had an arrogant confidence in everything he did. And he had every right to it. He risked his life every day and was the best at his job. Fred would walk that way too if he got as much tail as Charlie did. _Ha, tail, way to go Fred._

When Charlie got closer Hermione smiled at him before getting up and moving under the willow she used to read under. Fred wanted to tell Charlie to go back inside. He had been so impatient for the game to begin and now he wasn't keen on playing at all. He wanted Hermione to come take a nap in the sun with him.

"Freddie, you ready to get beat?" Charlie asked with a cocky grin.

Fred didn't reply. He was busy staring at Hermione. Merlin, she looked beautiful. She wasn't in the usual jumper. It was much too warm out. She was wearing a long skirt that covered her feet and a t-shirt that clung to her. Her hair had been pulled into a massive bun on the top of her head but a few wild curls had strayed. She was curled up with her book. As though she felt his gaze, she looked their way and waved. Fred could only smile.

Charlie watched the exchange with a ridiculous grin. His little brother was crushing on Curly-Q and he was more than happy to help out. He had already devised a plan. He would help little Fred get the girl. Hell, Hermione could use a good influence like Fred; that girl was wound tighter than a pregnant dragon. Charlie sat down next to his younger brother and nudged his shoulder.

"I've got this little brother." Charlie said with a smile.

"Doubt it." Fred said with a scoff. So far he had had little luck with this romantic endeavor.

"I know a thing or two about birds." Charlie said affronted.

Fred looked at him with an amused grin. "You? No! They don't go for the ugly ones."

"I'll show you ugly!"

With that Charlie had Fred in a headlock and was wrestling him to the ground in a matter of seconds. Fred managed to hold his own for a bit but really, how was he to compete with someone who wrestles dragons all day? They collapsed in a fit of laughter. Fred had to admit Bill and Charlie were his favorite brothers. He excluded George because it didn't need saying.

"Alright, what is your master plan?"

"You're going to take off your shirt."

Fred waited for a moment. "And then?"

"And then what?" Charlie looked confused.

"What happens then?" Fred asked.

"I don't follow."

"Your master plan is that I take off my shirt while playing Quidditch?"

"Yes."

Fred was screwed. He hadn't asked for help and he certainly hadn't received any. Why were his siblings so completely useless? Hell. Might as well try it. No harm in being shirtless on a hot day for a pretty girl, _right? _

* * *

And there you have it! Charlie Weasley, advisor extraordinaire! Poking his nose where it doesn't belong :) But that's why we love him.

I have the greatest desire to write a scene with Fred finger fucking Hermione under the table while she can't make any noise but clearly they aren't ready for that. Devious bastard...

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review!


	12. Chapter 11

HERMIONE POV!

I couldn't resist because... YOU'LL SEEEEEEEEE!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy toast and tea.

* * *

Hermione was a masochist, she was sure of it.

She had somehow found herself insanely attracted to a certain Weasley boy and it was driving her mad. She would have been okay with simple physical attraction. She was a woman and was quite familiar with the heat of desire when she saw an attractive male. But he was charming too, and funny and sweet and smart and _perfect_. And she was screwed because Fred Weasley most certainly saw he as a dorky little bookworm. She thought maybe, just maybe, he had started to see her in a new light because of the last months. They had spent so much time together and he had been so familiar with her. They were always in each other's personal space. It had felt intimate to her.

But Fred had never bothered with personal space; he grew up in a house with 6 siblings and a dotting but nosey mother.

She sighed. She was meant to be reading. She had hoped to get ahead of the coursework before going back to Hogwarts for her final year. This was just silly. Instead of enjoying her book she was drooling over Fred while he wrestled with Charlie. _Merlin, he looked good today_. His long red hair was half pulled back and his shirt was thin and loose and his pants were clinging in ways that made her want to vanish them. She flushed at the thought. He was just too delectable.

Hermione was drawn out of her admiration when the rest of the Weasley children and Harry came outside. Poppy was trotting with them. George had told her that the dog was a complete nightmare but she just didn't believe it. Poppy had been a delight with her. She had a moment of desperate howling but Hermione had used a firm hand and a stern voice and put an end to it. Poppy was absolutely attached to Fred and Hermione thought it was quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Mum's going to kill your dog." Bill said as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. Hermione was often jealous of Bill's hair; it was long, to his hips, and thin and easily managed. She never understood how he pulled it off but he did.

Fred bent down to pet the dalmatian. "What did my girl do now?" He gave her kisses and flopped her ears around. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed his attention.

"She tackled Mum's knitting and ate her toast." Ginny said with a loud laugh.

Fred shook his head but was openly pleased. He led Poppy over to Hermione. "Would you mind keeping her over here, Love? I don't want her to get hit by a stray quaffle."

Hermione nodded."Good luck."

"No kiss?" He said with a playful wriggle of his brows.

"Only if you win." She said without thinking. She flushed immediately.

"I'll be sure to wipe the floor with them, yeah?" She looked down at her book expecting him to walk away but he was still there.

Then he did the unexpected and tortuous. He slowly stripped his shirt off. Her breath hitched. His hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and raised it up over his head. It went in slow motion for her. His torso stretched and the muscles rippled and twisted and she knew she was staring but she couldn't seem to care. His chest was pale and lovely. It was long and his hips were narrow but his chest and shoulder had a masculine width that made her stomach flop. As impressive as his chest was, his arms were equally so. They were long and she had assumed gangly but they were muscular and she saw a smattering of freckles on his shoulders. She wanted to trace them. He had a few stray freckles on his arms and abdomen that she wanted to kiss. Her eyes were drawn to the thin trail of trimmed hairs below his navel. She wanted to tangle her fingers in it. It didn't help that they led to the top of his jeans.

_Were those his bowers peeking out? Oh, Merlin!_

"Hermione?"

"What?" She asked dazed.

He smiled almost knowingly. "I asked if you would keep my shirt safe for me. But perhaps I should leave it with Poppy."

"I can take it." She said softly.

"I don't know... What if a shirt thief comes and you're daydreaming again? I'd loose my favorite shirt!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the shirt. She met his eyes and her frosty stare melted. His eyes were sparkling and it made her weak. He handed her the shirt and jogged back to the group. She watched him go and if anyone asked she would deny checking out his bum; but it was just as nice as front.

It was foolish but as they played she wished Fred would win and collect that kiss. She was constantly wondering if his his lips were as soft as they looked. She would bet her books that he was a grand kisser. He had a rogue-ish charm that could surely translate. She had imagined a dozen different kisses and each one was just as perfect as the others.

Hermione sat, her book set aside, petting the sleeping puppy in her lap and watching her favorite twin fly on his broom. He looked rather dashing with his furrowed brow and wind blown complexion. She hadn't followed the game closely but she knew that Fred had been on the winning side. Her heart raced. They landed and Fred was jogging over with a massive smile that suited him all too much. Poppy's little head perked up.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Hermione asked looking at the pup.

Poppy simply looked at her with a tilted head, as if to say "Me? No. You? Yes. I go home with that."

* * *

HEEHEEEHEHEEE Shirtless Fred... nummy.

Does Fred get his victory kiss? Find out in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading! Feel free to review *casual encouragement*


	13. Chapter 12

Quidditch was grand but will Freddie-Boy claim his prize?

Who is left to help out his poor brother but George!

I've been listening to Ed Sheeran while writing these which is sort of serendipitous. (I'm ridiculously excited for his concert in September!)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy grits!

* * *

Fred had just left a very dazed Hermione with his shirt, his dog, and something to think about. He hadn't guess that Charlie's simple plan would be so effective. But Hermione had been staring at him like she was going to eat him for lunch, not that he had a problem with it. He appreciated being appreciated. As he joined his family Charlie gave him a questioning look and Fred simply smiled and stretched his arms over his head. He could feel Hermione watching him. He had no problem with showing off.

They played furiously and aggressively. You don't enter the Weasley Quidditch pitch with hopes of a clean game. Ginny was the dirtiest of them all. He was thankful she was on his team. She was brutal. He was pretty sure she had hexed Harry at some point. Love means nothing on the pitch. Charlie had complained about the teams until Harry had come out to join and then he had shut up. Bill and Charlie were a ferocious team because they had played together before the other twins had come along - Percy had refused to play as a child - and with Harry's speed they almost had a chance. Almost.

George and Fred were perfectly in sync and were just as vicious as Ginny. And as the twins had encouraged Ginny's playing more than anyone else they were familiar with her movements as well. It was a close match but _they_ had had won. Which meant that _technically_ Hermione owed him a kiss. He was about to go get his prize when George stopped him.

"I've stayed out of it mate because it was funny as hell watching you fumble your way through, but seriously just tell her." George said running a hand through his unbound hair.

"Just tell her what?" Fred was laying stupid and George gave him a knowing look.

"That you're mad about her, that you want to carry her books and that you've already named your children; you want at least 10 right? And you'll raise them all while she saves the world!" George teased prancing around his brother.

Fred chased him for a moment telling him to shut it. "I'm not mad about her... not really."

"Are you really going to stick to that story Gred? It's me. I owe you for setting me up with Ang. I'm telling you if you just tell her you can start your happy little life together. You guys already act like a couple. Make it official so I can tease you about makin' out in broom closets." George winked before running back to the Burrow.

Fred wanted to pretend George was wrong but he wasn't. Georgie was always right. He could do it. _Just do it_, he told himself repeatedly as he jogged back to her. Poppy got up and ran to his feet. Hermione stood and held out his shirt.

"It seems I've won." He said grabbing the shirt and tugging it over his head.

"So it would seem." She was looking up at him with those wide eyes that kept him up at night.

"I do believe you owe me something."

"Oh?" Her voice was soft and her eyes lingered on his lips.

He should have told her then but his hands moved first. They grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. Her hands came up and rested on his chest to steady herself. She looked up at him and somehow he couldn't just rush down to kiss her. One of his hands came up to her face and cupped her jaw, his thumb traced her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered to a close. He lowered his head slowly. He wanted this too much to rush. His nose slid along hers and their lips barely touched. His lips didn't push. They brushed slowly, sweetly, against hers.

He was happy to take his time but Hermione's hand twisted in his shirt and pulled him closer, pressing her lips firmly against his. He wasted no time in dominating the kiss. His lips moved confidently against hers. He pressed and caressed and devoured and let his tongue flick out against her upper lip. She opened her mouth slightly and he pulled away, letting his lips just barely brush against hers as he pulled away.

Her eyes were still closed when he looked down at her. Her mouth was a brighter shade of pink and a bit fuller. he was pleased but he could definitely do better. _Later,_ he reminded himself. Her eyes finally opened and she looked up at him with cloudy eyes. She opened her mouth as if to speak but instead she looked down. Her hand was still clutching his shirt but the other one came up to touch her lips. She smiled a bit behind her fingers.

"By the way, I fancy you." He smiled, wriggled his brows and then ran off with Poppy at his heels.

"Frederick Gideon, you git!" She called after him.

_Git indeed_. He should have kissed her a bit longer.

* * *

HE FINALLY KISSED HER!

HEEHEEHEEE!

You guys leave the sweetest reviews /

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 13

Freddie confessed and kissed Hermione! Woohoooooo, but we can't just leave it at that can we? No. Life is too short to end a story without sex :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy mac&amp;cheese with turkey dogs!

* * *

Fred had been hoping to stay and chat with Hermione but he had gotten an owl from the shop about lack of workers and a rush. He had taken Poppy home and gone to the shop. He was glad he apparated into the apartment above because he wouldn't have gotten into the shop if he had taken the front entrance; owner or not. He was practically attacked the minute he entered. He was pulled every way imaginable. He could scarcely move. The shop was packed and he watched, with great amusement, the desperation each customer exuded.

By the time the shop was cleared and closed Fred was exhausted. He apparated home, flopped onto his couch, and allowed himself to relax. _Who would have guessed that supplying a laugh could be so tiring? _He didn't recall falling asleep but he was woken up by the sound of short, sharp knock on his door. He got up and grumbled about people interrupting hard workers while they relaxed and who could possibly need him while he was sleeping. He opened the door with a building growl but it died.

"Hermione?"

She looked so adorable. She was was soaked. Her hair wasn't wild and her eyelashes held water. He followed a droplet down her neck. Her thin jumper was wet as well and her jeans looked insanely uncomfortable. Her little feet were far from protected in flats. She shivered.

"Mind letting me in? It's a bit cold out here."

He stepped aside and Poppy came rushing in. She attempted to jump on Hermione but she crossed her arms and turned around. In a stern voice she said no. When Poppy settled a bit Hermione pet her and told her what a good girl she was. Fred laughed and picked his pup up and went to his couch. Hermione stood awkwardly in the door.

"Come in. Don't mind the floors." He said with a smile. She tiptoed in and he laughed. " Go dry off. I'll find you something to wear."

She crept carefully towards the bathroom and he let out a large laugh. _Hadn't he told her not to mind the floors? _He went into his room and dug around in his closet for something warm that might actually fit her. He came out with his Weasley sweater and a pair of draw string pajamas. He knocked on the door. She opened it and his breath hitched.

She had been wearing a white silk camisole under her jumper and it was just as wet as the rest of her. It clung to her in a tantalizing manner. He could see her nipples, pebbled and hard from the cold. His hands clenched the fabric of his clothing. He looked down to avoid her chest but was met with lavender panties. Nothing special; just cotton that teased him. He flushed.

"Fred, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Dandy!" He held the clothes out.

"Thank you." She grabbed with her small hands and sat them down on the counter. She looked at him and touched his cheek. "You're a bit warm, but I don't think you have a fever."

Fred couldn't take it any longer. His hand slid to the back of her neck and tilted her head back. He gave her a searing kiss as his other hand came to her hip. His finger gripped her there and tightened as his kiss grew in ferocity. His lips massaged hers with a bruising strength. Her hands were tangled in his hair and she was pressing herself against him. His hands moved to her ass and squeezed it. She moaned into his mouth and he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He moved her to the counted and his hands went to her thighs.

She was playing with his tongue with hers and her hands seemed to be firmly attached to his hair. Her hips met his and he groaned. She did it again almost teasingly. He left her lips and went to her neck. She let out a loud whimper. He nipped and sucked and licked and she seemed to be urging his head lower. He obeyed gladly. He let a calloused finger slip the strap of her camisole down so he could feel her skin.

His mouth hungrily sought her breast. He teased her nipple with a quick swipe of his tongue.

"Fred!" She called out both a plead and a demand.

He smirked before sucking on her pebbled rosebud. He let his teeth graze and his tongue caress as he sucked. She was moaning and thrusting her hips. He was all too happy to do this forever but he didn't want the other breast to feel left out. He took his hands from her thighs. One held her waist and the other massaged the unattended breast.

He switched sides and she keened. Her hands were on his shoulders, in his hair, clawing at his back. He was very pleased indeed. Until he heard the familiar crack of apparition. He groaned. He pulled back, fixed her camisole. He gave her a long, slow kiss. He smiled at her.

"Get dressed, Love, We'e got company." He looked at her dazed and disappointed face. "Don't worry. We'll continue."

He left her to get dressed. He left the bathroom and saw George playing with Poppy.

"I was wondering where you were."

"You've got rubbish timing, mate." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh? I was just coming to see how the shop was today."

"And to get away from Ang's mad wedding planning." Fred said with a smile.

"She's driving me crazy!" George said exasperatedly. "I almost regret asking her."

"Almost." Fred said knowingly.

George hear the creak of the door and watched with wide eyes as Hermione came out. Her wet hair had been braided and the sweater and pants swallowed her. She had clearly rolled them and they were still too long for her. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed.

"Well, hello hello Hermione." George said in a teasing voice.

Fred smacked him and sat on the couch. Hermione's cheeks burned brighter and she sat next to Fred. It wasn't close enough for his liking so he pulled her closer. She squealed. He grinned. She smacked his chest but relaxed into his side. George sat down and they all talked for awhile. Fred absentmindedly caressed Hermione's sides and somehow she had wrapped her arm around his middle. His fingers trailed lower until they were under the band of _his_ pants. Hermione's hand gripped his shirt. He looked down at her and realized why.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

His fingers played over her skin and she pressed her face into his chest. George seemed to get the hint and left. Not that Hermione noticed. Fred let his fingers drag lower, to her thigh and Hermione shook. She made no move to stop him. His hand drifted slower to her sex when Poppy, lovely git, jumped on them.

They laughed but the mood had been clearly been broken. He lifted Hermione and took her to his room. He flopped her on the bed, pulled the covers over them and pulled her into him.

"Goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight, Fred."

She pressed a kiss to his chest and they drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

HEYYYY! Progression! Teehee... Fred and Mione can't catch a break!

A friend and I have decided to knit each other Weasley sweater for Christmas! I'm so excited!

What's to happen next? Who knows!

Review and tell me what ya think!

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! As usual they have made me super happy!

Ive been a bit busy with studying for my GED and helping people with essays for college as well as requests but I am trying to get this done.

I feel like this chapter is a going to push their relationship forward a bit. I'm going to put in the dream I had because I can't stop thinking about it.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy burnt chow mein!

* * *

Fred was looking forward to tonights dinner a little too much. He had a plan, a devious and marvelous plan. Somehow, after numerous attempts, he still hadn't given Hermione an orgasm. Which just didn't sit right with him. He had many opportunities but every time they got going they got interrupted. He was quite sure he could satisfy her. Not to be cocky, but hey. He was more desperate to touch her than anything. She felt everything more than any one he had ever been with. She was alive with passion and he wanted her to feel all the pleasure that she gave him just by existing.

He was waiting for Hermione to arrive. She was to have dinner with his family, as usual, but tonight would be ever so unusual. He had left Poppy at home because she seemed to be their biggest interrupter at the moment. He had helped his mother with dinner so that he could keep busy. He would gone mad with impatience if not for his mother. He had just finished setting the table when Hermione had arrived.

She looked lovely as usual. Her hair seemed larger than normal but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkling. She was wearing his Weasley sweater and a knee length black skirt. She was wearing flats and he wondered that he she wasn't hot. It was late August but still. She seemed fond of his sweater though. She was constantly wearing it, not that he minded. She was immediately dragged into a conversation with Angelina and Ginny about the wedding plans. She looked interested but he could tell she didn't care anymore than he did.

She extricated herself and came to him. He tangled their fingers together and she kissed his cheek. He was a bit disappointed but he had to remember where they were.

"Hello, Love. Long time no see." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I saw you three days ago. That is hardly a long time." She smiled.

"Hardly a long time? I'll have you know a minute parted from you is sorrow!" He said loudly and dramatically. She flushed and smacked his chest. "You're next to me tonight." He said with a wicked grin.

She looked confused but complied silently. Usually she sat next to Harry and Ron but she didn't mind sitting next to Fred. In fact, she was grateful for it. In just a few short weeks she would be back at Hogwarts for her final year and wouldn't get to see him very often. It was rather unfortunate but her education was a priority.

Everyone gathered around the table and took their seats rather quickly. Their plates were filled and as usual the room filled with loud chatter. Fred was talking to Charlie, across from him, about his most recent project. He knew everyone was engaged in a conversation so no one would notice. He sat his hand on Hermione's knee as he spoke. She looked at him but seemingly to check that he meant to. She then continued to ask Ginny about training with the Harpies and Ginny began to go in great length about how wonderful it was. Fred took the opportunity to let his hand slide up her thigh, under her skirt. Her hand moved to rest on his and his thumb ran over her thigh in small circles.

She squeezed his hand but he took it as encouragement. He moved his hand higher. His hand slid easily against the smooth skin of her thigh. He could feel the heat from her center already and then his hand touched the edge of her panties. Lace, he thought amused. She was usually practical with her panties. Though he had found out that she was fond of lace. He owed her a pair already from an encounter a week prior. Her hand moved to his leg and give it a squeeze.

He didn't feel like fighting with the fabric. He slipped a finger into the fabric and ripped it effectively. He was smiling and speaking to Charlie as if nothing was happening. He could see the heat in Hermione's care but Ginny was still talking and she was nodding politely. His fingers teased her lips before running up and down her slit. He rubbed her fluids over her and let his palm press against her clit. Her hips jerked and she bit her lip but otherwise showed no sign of the activities under the table. He didn't quite like that; not that he had any intention of getting caught.

He slipped a finger into her and heard her whimper under her breath. The hand on his thigh squeezed. He received no vocal complaint so he continued to thrust his finger into her at a slow pace. Her hips edged forward against his hand and her thighs parted more. He took the chance to add a second finger. She moaned lightly and covered it with an agreement to whatever Ginny said.

"You alright, 'Mione? You look a bit flushed." He asked lightly, as though he didn't know.

She glared at him. "I'm fine."

_We'll have to remedy that. _He set a faster face, allowing his palm to tease he clit with every thrust. Her hand was gripping his thigh and the table tightly. He wanted to kiss her white knuckles. He continued his pace and he felt her begin to tighten around him. He knew she was sensitive but she seemed to be overly so tonight. _What a vixen_, he thought immediately. His hand was dripping with moisture and she excused herself from her conversation with Ginny.

"Fred." She practically moaned softly.

"Yes, Love?" He looked at her with a knowing smile. She looked at him desperately.

She leaned her head towards him, as though she was whispering to him. "Please... I can't hold back anymore."

He took pity on her and curled his fingers. He kissed her quickly to silence her moan as she came. He felt her muscles contract around his fingers and her hand gripped his thigh painfully. She pulled away and laid her forehead on his shoulder, panting. She had forgotten the people around her. He pulled his hand free and she shivered.

"By me, you must be a mighty fine kisser from the state of her." George said with a glint in his eyes.

"I'm the very best. Right, 'Mione?"

Hermione hummed and everyone at the table seemed to get it, all but Mr. Weasley who was all too happy with his meal to take notice of any activity beyond his plate. Fred saw the horror and disapproval on his mothers face but he decided to focus on the dreamy gaze of his Word Nerd. She looked positively blissful and he would be more than happy to supply her with a few more orgasms... or maybe a few hundred. He licked his hand and Charlie laughed so hard the table shook. Luckily, for Hermione's sake, everyone pretended not to notice.

Fred was all too happy during his reprimanding later. He wondered if Hermione would let him taste her next time...

* * *

There you have it!

Again, thank you for the reviews! I just sort of sit here after posting a new chapter and wait for them...

I'm excited to continue the story. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters to come!

Review please and thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

Perhaps some Mr. Weasley advice in the next chapter?

Sorry for the delay! I got distracted by babies and new fanfictions!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy kettle corn.

* * *

Fred kind of regretted the table incident now. Hermione had forbidden him from physical contact for two weeks. She seemed to know a thing or two about torture because she seemed to be enjoying teasing him. His lovely, granny-fashioned, book worm had taken to wearing tight jeans and low cut shirts. His hands were tingling with the desire to touch her even when she wasn't there; which was a rare occurrence. She had decided to spend the next two weeks at his place.

Torturous vixen.

He had lasted 11 days but he was going crazy. She was sleeping in his shirt and a pair of thin cotton panties every night and when she woke up and came into the kitchen for coffee she always stretched and teased him with the sight. He had stopped taking coffee at his place. He would have it at the shop. And the shirts seemed to get more provocative as the days passed. She wasn't even being subtle anymore. He was losing his mind. He had to put an elastic band on his wrist. He snapped it whenever he felt the need to touch her.

His wrist was severely bruised.

He had just gotten home after a long day at the shop and an even longer chat with Percy about business when she met him at the door. He cursed. There she was in a tiny little skirt and her white silk camisole. He cursed again. She had on thigh high stockings. He had the greatest desire to bend her over the table and smack her pert little ass.

"I'm going out." He turned around.

"But I already made dinner..." She pouted. He balled his hands into fists.

"Hermione, please. I can't be here with you dressed like that. I can't even see your ass but I know exactly what it looks like under that skirt and it is too tempting. Please. I am begging you. Let me go or I will bend you over and fuck you so hard you'll forget your name." He looked at her with fierce eyes.

She was flushed and her thighs were pressed together.

"I suppose I have been a bit cruel. After all, you did apologize." She bit her lower lip and he groaned. She looked ashamed. "I'll go change."

She turned around and ran to the bedroom. He practically wept. Her ass was half exposed and she was wearing panites that cupped only half her cheeks. He should have left... should have left when he had the chance. She came back in a pair of skin tight black pants that seemed to be made of cotton.

"What sort of change is that?" He looked desperate.

"They're called yoga pant. They're really comfortable!" She had poppy following her back to the table. They sat and ate but he could pull his eyes away from her chest. He imagined sucking on her nipples through the fabric and almost stabbed himself with the fork. He stood abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair.

"I'm going to bed." He ran to the bathroom.

When he got in he turned on the shower. He stripped and stood under the water. It was cool but even the water wasn't helping his erection. He couldn't stop himself. His hand gripped his dick firmly at the base. He moved his hand slowly. He wasn't really pumping; just massaging. He sped up a bit, his pace leisurely. His hand moved higher with every stroke, but never touching the head.

He imagined Hermione in her tiny skirt and stockings, bent over the table, her panties ripped and her ass red from his hand. He moved faster at the image. He let his thumb brush the tip on the upstroke. He began twisting lightly. His eyes were closed and his head was tipped back, letting the water push his hair back. He wanted to hear her moan again. It had been so long. She hadn't given him the chance to taste her but he wanted to. He could practically taste her on his lips right now.

He didn't know how long he had been in there but he didn't care. He was close. Pent up tension from the last few days had him ready far too soon. He was missing something... he pumped furiously. It still wasn't enough.

There was a knock at the door. "Fred?" Her voice was clear and soft. He came instantly.

_How in the hell had that set him off?_ He had it bad! He washed himself quickly and dried off even faster. He threw on pants and didn't bother with a shirt. He walked into the bedroom to see Hermione in his shirt on the bed. She had her hair braided and was reading. She smiled and set the book down.

"I was worried you fell asleep in there."

"You could have gone to bed, Love."

"Not really. I don't sleep well anymore. Not without you." She flushed.

He climbed into the bed and laid down. She turned off the lamp and curled up against him.

"Mione... you said no contact." He teased.

"Oh, hush!" She tucked her head under his chin and laid against his side. He wrapped and arm around her and rolled so that his chest was near her face. He kissed her forehead.

"What's with the braid?"

"Didn't want to suffocate you with my hair..."

"How very considerate of the little lioness!" He smiled into his pillow.

"Lioness' don't have manes."

"Go to sleep 'Mione!"

And she did and the ban on physical contact was lifted. He was very grateful because she went back to Hogwarts in just over a week and he had big plans for her before she left.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.. Mione, you tease!

Review please! They make me super happy and give me an idea about what you guys like to see.

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

I put in some original characters. Hopefully they won't distract from the story.

As usual, thanks for reading! Another update will be coming soon!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy limeade!

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the Hogwarts Express and was surprised to find that her heart was bit heavy. She hadn't been able to see Fred before she left. She had hoped to see him but the shop was incredibly busy with rushing students and George helping Angelina plan the wedding. And she had been packing and trying to set everything up with her tiny apartment. Unfortunately, they weren't going to let her keep her stuff there for months while she was at school. They wanted to let the space so she had packed up her things and put them at the Burrow until her return. Her landlords were arseholes. Especially considering shen never made noise or trouble, her rent was always early and the entire space was immaculate.

She was sitting in an empty compartment and couldn't help but let her mind wander. She imagined Fred on the train with her, sitting comfortably while laughing about something ridiculously inappropriate. She would probably be laughing too. They would chat and eat sweets because Fred seemed to think she needed to indulge a little. Of course, the compartment would get crowded because Fred always drew a crowd. But she wouldn't mind. Eventually they would all go back to their own room and Hermione wouldn't be able to keep it back anymore. She would kiss him. He would kiss her back with his usual enthusiasm.

He would pull her into his lap. His hands would travel along her sides and thighs. His talented fingers would find a way under her skirt and into her panties. With long, calloused fingers he would fucke her. She would moan against his neck and grind into his hand until he made her come and in his usual fashion, he would deny a return of pleasure. But this time, she would do it anyway.

She wanted to taste him. She was sure he thought her too innocent, too pure for the act but she wanted it.

She was broken out of her thought by a group of first year girls knocking on the glass. They asked if they could sit with her. She agreed without hesitation. She decided to write a letter to Fred while they talked among themselves. She told him that he was sorry she hadn't been able to see him before she left but she would definitely make it up to him. She also told him about her daydream. She was surprised at her own boldness. She finished the letter and put it away.

"Are you girls exited?" She asked after righting her clothing and belongings.

"Nervous is more accurate." One girl said. She had long blonde hair and gray eyes, her cheeks were round and she reminded Hermione of Luna a bit.

"We have no idea what to expect." Another girl said with a blush. Her black hair was wild and her eyes were such a dark shade of brown they looked black. She fidgeted in her seat.

"I do." Said the last girl quite firmly. Her hair was a honeyed shade of blonde and her eyes were large and brown. Her hair was braided and she looked quite relaxed compared to the other girls. "They're muggle born. My father's side of the family are wizards." She explained.

"There really isn't anything to be nervous about. The sorting process can be a bit nerve-wracking but try and remember that each house had their own strengths and one is not better than the other." She said with wisdom. She didn't want them to be prejudice against a certain house because of how things had once been.

"Sorting process?" Hermione explained things to them. She had decided by the time they arrived that she would take the under her wing. She wouldn't be that busy with her final year and her first year had been pretty difficult, even without the Voldemort issues.

Hermione saw them off the train and told her to come see her at breakfast tomorrow. She would help them with any homework and getting around. She watched them gather as first years do. She went into the Great Hall and greeted a few people before sitting down. She chatted with some girls she knew as the waited for the first years.

When the sorting began Hermione paid lose attention for the girls she had sat with. Daisy, the blonde with chubby cheeks was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ezra, the raven haired girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. And finally, Charlotte, the honeyed girl, was placed in Gryffindor. She sat next to Hermione.

"Glad to see one of you got chosen for Gryffindor." She said ruffling her hair. The girl pouted but looked pleased.

The rest of the night went by quite quickly. She sent her letter to Fred and went to bed early. It was strange for her to be at Hogwarts without Harry and Ron and without drama. She was so accustomed to the rule breaking life and the adventures it felt unsettling to be there just for her studies.

She tried to sleep but her bed was too empty, too cold. She spent hours tossing and turning before she gave up and went to the common room with a book. She should have tried for sleep because she had classes tomorrow but she just couldn't. This was one of the times when she wished Fred had a phone or that she did. But when you spend all your time with Wizards what point is there?

Light began to fill the common room and people began to rise. She tucked her book away and got ready for the day. She bathed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Charlotte was already there, her tame hair in a high bun. Hermione was slightly jealous. Her clean hair was a poofy mess and there was no hope for it today. She sat down and greeted the young girl.

"Good Morning, Charlotte."

"Charlie. You can call me Charlie." The blonde said around a piece of toast.

"Are you excited for you first day of lessons?"

"Not really... I've never been a good student."

"Don't worry. It's your first day so there won't be too much happening. Besides, this isn't a normal school. You're here because you have gift and this is a place for you to nurture it." Hermione could see the nervousness disappear.

Charlie nodded and went back to her food. She talked to Charlie, Ezra and Daisy for a few minutes before they went back to their tables. An owl dropped a letter for Hermione. Her hands shook. She knew that owl; it was the one Fred and George used for the shop. She could picture him writing a letter while looking over the shop and it made her heart flutter.

She excused herself and went back to the common room. No doubt she would need privacy for this letter.

* * *

Heehee! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! I really like it so far.

Review please!

Thanks!


	18. Chapter 17

Thanks for the amazing reviews! They make me super happy... I kind of moon over them...

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy lime chicken!

* * *

Hermione was blushing something fierce. Who would have thought Fred had a way with words? His reply had been so incredibly... She reread the letter.

_Mione,_

_You don't have to apologize for not seeing me before you left. I don't think I would have let you go if you had. It hasn't occurred to me that I won't get to see you whenever I'd like or that I won't be able to hold you as often as I need to. I hope you've been able to sleep well. I haven't. My bed seems awfully large and empty without you. Poppy stole the pillow you use. She seems to miss you too._

_I can't wait until I see you next. I miss your lips and how they feel against mine; so soft and sweet. You taste like honey most days. I miss the feel of your body pressed against mine. You're so incredibly warm. I miss your laugh the most, I think. You have a fucking fantastic laugh. Sorry, that was crude but there isn't another way to put it. I don't know how you did it but you've charmed me out of my pants, Miss Granger._

_Perhaps you'd like to let me get into a pair of yours?_

_Yours,_

_Fred._

_P.S. Sorry for the brevity but I don't think I can write anymore. I'm going mad thinking about you._

It wasn't incredibly erotic and he had made a terrible joke but it was so very Fred like. She missed him and this was a small piece of him. She had read the letter 4 times. She had taken his sweater but it didn't smell like him much anymore. She almost wished she hadn't chosen to go back to Hogwarts. Almost.

She noticed the time and realized she was going to be late to her first class if she didn't hurry. She put the letter into a wooden box she used to hold letters. She smiled knowing Fred's had been the first she had received this year. She rushed to her class and was grateful that was the first to arrive. She didn't know how that was possible but she didn't care much.

The day went quickly. She had been a bit bored actually. She had read ahead on most of the course work during the summer. She talked to a few professors and they decided to give her the assignments for her to complete. If she could get them all done they would give her different work. She was all too happy. She knew she was smart but she felt proud of herself.

She was in the library, as usual when her little trio stumbled over to her. They looked disoriented.

"Hard first day?" she asked sympathetically.

"Oh yes!" Ezra said twirling her black hair. "I feel like I don't know anything and most of them have asked for buckets of essays."

"I didn't understand half the things they were talking about." Daisy said shyly.

"They talk so fast!" Charlie said with a scowl. "How are we supposed to keep up?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She could help them but it would be hard to track them down everyday.

"Meet me here everyday after lessons. I'll help you with your assignments. I don't have a lot of course work right now so it won't be a problem." She smiled.

She had them take out the assignments they had already received. They worked for hours and Hermione found she really enjoyed helping them and explaining things. The girls were very thankful. They were all very excited to get the work completed.

Hermione was on her way back to the common room when she felt hands grab her. She almost shrieked but they were awfully familiar...

"Fred?"

"Hello, Love."

She didn't get to reply. He was already kissing her. His hands held her face firmly and hers went to his back, clutching his shirt. She could do this forever. His kiss was fierce and tender. His movements were sure and tentative. Her knees went weak and she leaned into him for support.

He pulled back after a seemingly endless amount of kisses. He hugged her and kissed the side of her neck sweetly.

"Fuck, I missed you."

She smiled at the remark.

"How'd you get in?" She whispered. Her hands played with his hair while he kissed her neck.

"I have my ways."

"Oh?" She asked speculatively. He bit her collarbone. "Oh!"

He smiled into her skin. His hands were suddenly cupping the back of her thighs and raising her until she wrapped them around his hips. His hips rolled into hers once, teasing. She tipped her head back and bit her lip. He was in her arms. He was right there this time.

His hands were under her sweater and shirt. His fingers caressed her sides before pulling the sweater off. He looked down at her and smiled. His lips were at her throat again. she could feel the wet heat of his tongue and her fingers flexed in his hair. He moved down slowly, kissing and nipping. She was lost in pleasure. She felt a rush of air on her chest. He had managed to use his tongue to unbutton the top half of her shirt. Her bra was exposed.

"My, my, Mione. Were you expecting me?" he said before kissing the edge of the lace fabric. She flushed.

He wasted no time. He was sucking on her breast through the fabric. She moaned and thrust her hips into his. She whispered his name. His hands were gripping her ass and that wasn't where she wanted them. He moved them under the thick weight of her skirt. He groaned. She was wet already. He had never known a woman as responsive as she.

He let his fingers tease her through the fabric and she whimpered.

"Fred... please."

He kissed her lips sweetly and then let her legs down. He pulled away and she looked at him in surprise. He was not going to leaver her like this. Was he?

He smiled and looked her up and down. He reached forward and rolled the top of her skirt over until the skirt reached the middle of her thighs. She flushed and put her hands in front of her legs. Her arms pushed her breasts together. He groaned. Her white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her lacy brassiere, her thighs were exposed and her calves were covered by socks.

"I didn't think about how good you would look in your uniform. I have to say I am pleasantly surprised."

"You're a pervert." She said looking away from him. He had freed her hair earlier and now the wild curls were as crazy as ever.

"Yes. But you love me anyway." He kissed her neck and moved down her body. He was on his knees in front of her and her eyes were wide. "Don't worry. You'll like this almost as much as I will."

He smiled and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties. He slid them down her legs. She put her hands in front of her and he kissed them. His hands ran over the smooth skin of her thighs and ass. He kissed just above her knee and raised her leg lightly. Her knee bent as he wished. The tips of er toes brushed the floor. He would ease her into it.

He kissed the inside of her knee, then just above it. He moved up her leg. The closer he got to her core the more she seemed to forget. He put her leg on his shoulder. He kissed the innermost part of her thigh and she giggled.

"'t tickles." She mumbled.

He smiled and kissed it again. She gripped his hair. Just as he wanted. He moved his mouth to her core and she gasped out his name. She told him to stop but he wasn't listening. His tongue delved into her fold and into her center. He was right, she tasted divine. She was a bit salty but it only amplified the sweetness. His tongue caressed and stroked her. He alternated between suckingon her clit and fucking her with his mouth.

He relished in the sounds she made. Her fingers were tightly wound in his hair. She moaned and whimpered and called out his name. He was pretty sure he heard her say fuck a couple of times. He was a bit disappointed when she told him she was close. He didn't want to stop and he didn't think she would let him continue after she finished.

She was chanting 'oh god' and then, as he sucked on her clit and stuck a finger inside, curling it, she came. Her name was the last thing on her lips. She shook and her breathing was heavy. Her body slumped. He lowered her leg and stood. He kissed her leisurely. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him with gratitude.

The heard foot steps and her eyes went wide. He quickly unrolled her skirt. and buttoned her shirt before slipping her sweater back on her. She pulled her hair back, knowing it was wild. She was about to grab her panties but he grabbed them first and shoved them into his pocket. He smiled and she swatted his arm but didn't demand them back.

He kissed her good bye and was about to sneak back out when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into her. She kissed him deeply and bit his lower lip. "Next time, let me take care of you." She whispered against his lips, her hand brushing his erection.

She turned and left before he could reply. He didn't see her blush.

_Way to be bold, Hermione,_ She applauded herself.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

More coming very soon!

Reviews are, as always, appreciated!


	19. Chapter 18

I'm excited about this chapter! The reviews I have gotten are so sweet! THey make me so happy so thank you for reading and reviewing!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cinnamon raisin toast!

* * *

Okay, so maybe she hadn't thought it through. She hadn't been able to work up the courage to contact Fred after their... _incident. _But in all fairness, she wasn't used to this kind of thing. She really missed Fred. She felt awful; she hadn't replied to his letters in weeks. She could tell from the letters he was worried about her. She just didn't know how to proceed.

She was currently poring over lesson plans and reports. She almost regretted agreeing to help the new potions teacher. Almost. She was actually enjoying this. Granted, the teacher was poorly organized and maybe lacking the skills for the position but they had just started teaching.

She was about to go down to the kitchen for a cup of tea when a shadow was cast over her. She looked up, and to her surprise, Fred was there. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was already itching to pull it free. He was leaning against the back of her chair. His face and posture but his eyes spoke volume.

Hermione had never seen Fred upset. Not really angry like he was now. He looked like he wanted to rip her head off and melt her into a puddle. She could understand it but it didn't make it less frightening. She was tempted to run but he had legs much longer than her own. She wouldn't get very far before he caught her.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"If you had replied to any one of my many letters I wouldn't have needed to show up." He growled.

Fred could growl?

"I...I..." But she couldn't find the words. How could she tell him that what she had said the last time they were together had made her so nervous that when she thought of him her hands shook? She couldn't.

His eyes softened. She knew why hen she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Mione... Love, what's going on?" He asked as he walked around the chair. He knelt in front of her and clasped her hands in his.

She took a deep breath. There was a calm understanding in his blue eyes that made her feel safe, loved. She tried to come up with words but when she couldn't think of anything she leaned forward and hugged him. She pressed her face into the side of his neck. His scent washed over her and she was calm. She had been an idiot. This was _Fred_.

"I've never... I want to but I don't know how and I didn't want to be terrible and I couldn't face...I'm an idiot." She mumbled into his neck.

"What?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

She didn't feel like repeating it. It was embarrassing saying it once, twice would kill her. She pulled back enough to kiss him. She should have tried for a sweet, soft kiss but she had missed him desperately. She took his lips with force. Her mouth pressed against his with all the need she had been feeling since their last meeting.

He pulled back with a laugh. "I'll never say to snogging you, but you were just crying. Might want to dry up a bit, Love." He smiled at her widely. She wanted to smack him.

Most guys would just be glad to snog but Fred had to make a joke out of it because she had cried. It was all his fault too! _Okay, maybe not_ all_ his fault_, Hermione thought. She grabbed his shirt and wiped her tears on it.

"Hey!" He called out, humor in his voice. He didn't mind in the least.

"Is that better?"

"Much." He said before kissing her again.

She sighed into the kiss. His mouth knew exactly what to do. She should have found it familiar but every kiss made her stomach flutter and her heart race. Each kiss was new. She would never grow tired of it. She didn't know how long they had been kissing but she slid out of her chair and into him. She had only meant to sit in his lap but somehow they had tumbled onto the floor. She was straddling his hips and her hair was a curtain around their faces.

Fred laughed into their kiss and she pulled away to glare but she couldn't be mad at him when he was clearly so very happy Her glare was weak. And it made him laugh more. She huffed and laughed with him. His hand was supping her face then.

"You have such a great laugh. I was worried I wouldn't hear it again."

She felt terrible instantly. She had gotten so wrapped up inside her head that she had forgotten that Fred might be worried or hurt. She kissed him apologetically. It lingered and was soft. She pulled back with round eyes, hoping for forgiveness.

"None of that! Hey now. I was a bit pissed off but with that snog earlier I'm over it. Although... If I pretend to be angry again, can I get another one of those?" He asked while flirtatiously wriggling his brow.

She laughed and rolled her eyes but kissed him again. She lost herself in it sooner than she expected to. She was pretty sure she was more eager than her favorite red head. One of her hands found solace in his hair, the other in his shirt. She could feel his hands on her ass. She had always thought that was a strange place for hands but she found that she enjoyed it quite a lot. She widened her legs enough to allow her hips to press against his. He groaned.

She was quite proud of herself. She could do this... even if she wasn't experienced. She moved her kisses to his neck. His head rolled back, allowing her easier access. She was very glad she had perfected wandless magic because her wand was with the books. She vanished his shirt easily. She assumed he didn't notice because when she kissed his chest he seemed shocked. He looked at her and she grinned against his chest.

She let her mouth roam freely against the smooth plane of his chest. Her tongue danced against his skin as she tasted him. She slid her body down his body. Her knees were resting just inside his. She kissed below his navel while she undid his pants. She slid his erection out of his pants and looked at it. It wasn't as scar as she had expected. It looked too large to fit in any part of her but from what Ginny had told her, that was normal.

She looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Hermione... As disappointed as I will be, you really don't have to d..." He was cut off when she licked the tip of his penis.

She didn't have to. She knew that. Fred hadn't asked her to do this. She wanted to. He had given her pleasure so many times and she wanted to do the same for him. She was nervous but she assumed it was sort of like a lollipop. She licked from the base to the tip a few times. She had thought it would taste disgusting. It was strange to be sure; salty and a bit musky but not terrible. She wrapped a hand around the base to steady it as she took the tip into her mouth. She curled her lips around her teeth to avoid hurting him.

Her tongue massaged him as she sucked. His breathing was heavy but he was quiet and that worried Hermione. She took more into her mouth. Fred groaned and Hermione grew bolder. She took as much as possible into her mouth, she was a bit disappointed that she could only get about half. She let her hand work the part she couldn't cover with her mouth. She bobbed her head. She was a bit grossed out as saliva dripped out of her mouth but Fred didn't seem to mind so she ignored it.

She was surprised by her reaction to this. Her panties were definitely wet and she couldn't find relief. She took her mouth off for a moment to relax her jaw, which was beginning to ache. She licked him again. Though this time, on the way back up she used the underside of her tongue. He cursed and she was surprised that he had enjoyed that so much. She licked down the other side as usual but repeated her earlier movement on the way up. He moaned a little.

Ginny had once told her to never ignore the balls so, hesitantly she lowered her mouth to them. She let her tongue play against them for a moment before suckling them gently. She could tell he enjoyed it but wasn't fond of it so she moved back to his penis. As soon as her mouth was around him again he put his hand in her hair. She felt a rush go through her. She moaned. He bucked his hips.

"Fuck. Mione, do that again." He said in a gravelly voice that she dare not resist.

She moaned and he tugged her hair. She let out another moan without meaning to. She bobbed her head and jerked her wrist and twisted and sucked and moaned. She heard him call her name but she was too occupied to notice. His grip on her hair tightened and then there was a hot shot of fluid into her mouth. It was salty but a bit sweet. She didn't dislike the taste but the texture was a bit stick and strange. She swallowed without thinking. She looked up at him as she pulled away.

A bit of the white fluid dribbled onto her chin. She used her middle finger to wipe it up. She licked the fluid off her finger. She was pulled up into Fred's arms. He kissed her neck and jaw. They were sitting now and she whimpered when she pressed her hips into his. She had forgotten how aroused she was.

"Mione... there are no words... except perhaps 'best bowjob ever' or 'fuck'." He said with a laugh.

"It was good then?"

"Phenomenal, Darling." His hands were playing with her sides. She wanted this to be his night for pleasure but she was so incredibly turned on.

"Good." She said with a smile. "I'll see you again soon I'm sure. I've got things to finish." She was rushing him out because she didn't think she could take much more of him tonight without asking for him to please her.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He said with a smirk.

"N-no. I just... have things to finish."

She was shoving him towards the door when he pulled her into his chest. He wrapped one arm tightly around her so that she couldn't get away. She didn't know how but he had worked a hand under her skirt. It was resting against her ass, over her panties. He slid it forward and let two fingers slide against her slit. She moaned and leaned into him. Her head fell into his chest.

"I can help you finish, love." He whispered hotly in her ear.

She shouldn't have... but she did. "Please..."

"With pleasure." She knew he was smiling but she didn't care.

He turned her around, pressing her back to his chest. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. He pushed the skirt off her hips and onto the floor. Her shirt off and she was left in her camisole and panties. His arm was already wrapped around her side, allowing his hand to caress her from the front. His other arm was massaging her chest. Hermione bit her lip. Her tiny hand was resting over his, trying to get him to touch her skin, not her panties. The other hand was wrapped 'round the back of his neck.

Finally, he pushed the fabric of her panties aside and his fingers were inside her. She moaned loudly. He whispered to her sweetly; telling her that he would take care of her, not to worry, gently reminding her to be quiet. His finger pistoned in and out of her. His hand left her breasts to fondle her clitoris.

She felt a bit sinful at how quickly she reached her climax. Especially when she realized how loud it had been. She had practically screamed his name and then moaned so loudly she felt as though the castle shook. Or maybe that was just because her legs went weak.

She thought his fingers would leave her right away but he seemed to be enjoying allowing his fingers to stroke her at a languid pace. She looked at him with heavy eyes. He seemed to understand because he leaned down and gave her a slow kiss.

Eventually, they parted. Fred left after Hermione promised to write him. Hermione gathered her things, too tired to continue, and went to bed.

She was anticipating their next meeting. She fell asleep with a daft smile. _Fred Weasley, you have stolen my heart_.

* * *

YAY! It's way longer than usual. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 19

I just got back from Colorado and I cannot express how much time I have spent in cars over the last week! Weddings are madness!

I hope you enjoy the update! Tell me what you think.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy mint hot chocolate with a bit of cinnamon!

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and she would have been grateful and ecstatic... if she were going. She had agreed to yet another tutoring session as well as assisting Madam Pince in the library. She should have told the woman no, but her eyes left no room for refusal. Hermione had always thought herself on good terms with the woman, especially in recent weeks. Hermione had given a small group of first years a tour and made the rules of the library very clear. She had expressed the utmost importance of respecting the books as they were an invaluable resource. Madam Pince had taken to her after that. She was constantly doing things for the bird-like woman.

Hermione found she wasn't as cruel and vulturous as she seemed. She just had a very deep love for books that she projected a bit too strongly. Hermione had actually had tea with her one day. Madam Pince had denied a biscuit at first but Hermione urged her. She was worried about how thin the woman was. She spent all her time in the library with her books and rarely left. She was frequently missing from the great hall. Hermione suspected she didn't eat as frequently as she ought to.

At the last minute, she encouraged Madam Pince to leave the library to her for the night. The librarian could use a night out. Hesitantly, the older woman had agreed. She left Hermione with too many instructions and a very anxious expression. Hermione was dusting the books and shelves by hand when her pupils entered. She greeted them and told them to get comfortable. She would assist them after she had finished the last shelf.

The students greeted her sweetly and had their books open and their inkwells open and at the ready. She helped with assignments and understanding what was covered in class before sending them off to the great hall. She cleaned their spot and began wandering through the books. She made note of a few books that ought to be mended and then she poured over requests for books. Madam Pince was not always helpful due to scepticism but Hermione was determined to show her that it would be okay.

She had just sent finished requests when she started on another letter to Fred. She tried to write frequently but she was much busier than she ever expected. She was halfway through her letter when a house elf popped in and handed her a formal request from McGonagall. Her heart was racing. What could the Head Mistress possibly want with her?

Hermione locked the library up, very much aware that no other students would venture in tonight. She pulled her jumper tighter around her and dusted a hand over her skirt. She entered the office quietly. McGonagall was at her desk and greeted her.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Take a seat," she gestured to a chair, "I'll only be a moment."

Hermione took a seat and ran a hand through her hair. Her mind was going rampant. McGonagall finally seemed to be done with her document she looked up.

"You've been very busy this year." She said with a smile.

"I intend to make my final year count now that I'm not running around after the-boy-who-lived and the-boy-who-ate." She said with a laugh.

"I understand they've gone on to being Aurors..." She trailed off.

"Yes, and doing quite well I believe."

"It would seem they've figured out what they are going to do. Have you?" She asked looking over her glasses.

Hermione paused for a moment.

"I thought I wanted to work for the ministry... but recently I seem to have a fondness for teaching." She said with a blush.

"I thought as much." The Head Mistress smiled at her knowingly. "Know this, Miss Granger, when the time comes there will be a position for you at Hogwarts."

Hermione's heart soared. She could teach at Hogwarts! She jumped out of her seat and hugged McGonagall, who gave a small hug back. She was about to rush out of the office when she was stopped.

"Miss Granger, I believe the floo in my office has been misbehaving. Perhaps you would take a look at it?" She said with a glint in her eye. Hermione smiled a bit too brightly.

"I'd be happy to!"

"Be back before lessons resume." She heard before she shoved her hand into floo powder. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

* * *

Who needs letters when you have floo powder?

Apologies for the shortness! What will happen next? Depending on the number of reviews I will try for a rapid update!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 20

Last Chapter... Holy Fuck... Maybe an epilogue...

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy... can you eat Jo Stafford songs?

* * *

Hermione almost rolled out of the floo in the apartment about the twins' shop. She dusted herself off a bit but figured it didn't matter that much. She was still in her uniform but it could be worse. She couldn't wait. she didn't need to be perfect. Fred didn't mind if she was covered in floo powder or ink stains or had ten pens in her hair and ragged sweatpants on. It was one thing she appreciated. She didn't have to try. They were effortless. Not to say it didn't take work! He could be very frustrating at times but they managed.

With a large smile she ran down the stairs. Fred managed to spot her and met her at the bottom. She flew into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasted no time connecting their lip. It didn't last long. She couldn't top smiling long enough to maintain lip contact.

"Well, hello there!" Fred said with a giant grin.

"Hello." She mimicked his expression.

"Not that I'm not excited but I was planning on sneaking in to see you, Darling. You've ruined my master plan." He said with a poorly faked scowl.

"I'm terribly sorry. Should I go back?" She asked playfully.

"Yes. Yes, you should." He said in a stern voice.

"Fred, if I'm to go you ought to put me down." Hermione said with a laugh. Her feet were far from the ground.

"I suppose I should." The ginger said without putting her down.

They were attracting quite the crowd when George shouted at them jovially. Fred threw Hermione over his shoulder and retreated back up the stairs. She squaked until he put her down. She blushed. He laughed and attempted to pick her up again. She swatted at his chest.

"So, how did you sneak out?" He asked as he turned the kettle on, fully intent on warming her with tea.

Hermione relaxed as she saw him put the kettle on. The shop was warm enough but the apartment above seemed chilled with the winter winds. She looked out the large windows. The snow was piling up. She was glad she had decided against Hogsmeade weekend.

"McGonagall let me borrow her floor." She answered absentmindedly as she watched magical folk weave in the streets.

Fred was behind her. His long arms were wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him. She missed this. It had been so long since they had seen each other and though letters were lovely, his arm were lovelier. He was warm and sweet and smelled like her dreams.

"You clever girl. How'd you charm her?" He asked playfully before kissing behind her ear.

She giggled and answered him softly as her mind drifted to the people in the streets and his touch.

"I didn't charm her. She's very perceptive. I think she is sick of you sneaking in." Hermione laughed a bit.

"Are they that interesting?" Fred asked noticing how her eyes lingered on the people outside.

"I suppose they aren't, but I find it beautiful." She said as her hands wrapped around his. "Up here, away from the noise, watching the colorful cloaks flit about in the snow and seeing the giddy excitement at all the trinkets... it's one of the things I love most about Christmas in the wizarding world. It is so colorful all the time but it is so much more vibrant at this time of year, don't you think?" She asked turning to look at him a bit.

He was looking at her with eyes so warm her knees nearly melted. His face was soft and his lips were tugged up just at the corners. He looked... in love. Her heart beat erratically. She smiled back shyly. She turned in his arms and pressed their chests together.

"You are absolutely,"

Hermione cut him off. Her lips were pressed against his in a tentative fashion. She didn't want to rush this. There was no need. Her lips moved slowly. Fred's hand cupped her jaw gingerly, his other holding her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. There was no expedience in the kiss but the power behind it grew.

Her hands tangled in the long locks of his hair and his hand gripped her hip firmly. The hand on her jaw slid into her hair. Hermione moaned into his mouth. Her entire body leaned into his. Her chest felt warm and her panties damp. Foolish girl that she was, she felt the need to make conversation.

"Your hair has grown." She said in-between kisses.

"Should I," He began to ask.

"No, I like it." She said before going in for a long kiss. Her point was made as her fingers threaded into the coppery strands and tugged a bit.

Fred groaned. That felt marvelous. Her nails scraped against his scalp deliciously. Hermione often kept her nails neatly trimmed and the length had not gone unnoticed or unappreciated. Fred's hands drifted to her bottom. His hands gripped it firmly before he laughed.

"Only you would wear your uniform on the weekend." He said befor moving his kisses to her neck.

"I was in the library." She quipped before letting out a low moan.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked in a low gravelly tone.

She meant to reply but her skirt drifted to the ground and her sweater was gone. She felt lips above the cup of her bra and looked down to see her blouse unbuttoned. She gasped as the calloused pads of his thumbs traced sensual circles on her hips.

"Well, did you?" He asked looking up at her with wicked eyes. He flicked his tongue over her nipple.

She moaned and he seemed to take that as a response. Why had she worn a lace set today?

She forgot about her panties in just a moment. Fred was intent on worshiping her body. His hands caressed her body tenderly. He seemed to be finding every sensitive spot and memorizing every curve. Hermione didn't remember closing her eyes but in the dark there were white sparks that seemed to light up as Fred's hands drifted. They caressed her thighs, inside and out, they roamed over her sides. He pressed the tips of each finger into her back as he kissed the valley of her chest down to her naval.

He was about to move lower but Hermione had different plans. She bit her lip and cupped his face, pulling him onto his feet. She peeled his jumper off him and the shirt below it as well. Her fingertips traced over the skin but just barely. She kissed the corner of his mouth before trailing kisses down while she undid his trousers. Her hands slipped them down slowly. She looked up at him.

He smiled at her rakishly and she rolled her eyes but smiled. She stretched up and kissed him on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck quite firmly. He dominated the kiss quickly; his lips took hers with a power that shook her to the core. His tongue danced against hers with no hesitation. His rough hands kneaded her ass as their bodies began a slow grind against each other.

Fred's hands cupped her thighs and effortlessly hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. There was a new pressure on her core that caused her to moan loudly. Her nails raked against the bare skin of his back. Her teeth tugged on his lower lip.

"'Mione, you really are my little lioness." Fred said with a smirk before dropping her onto the bed.

_Bed? When had they moved?_ Hermione didn't dwell but laughed as she flopped back against the pillowy surface below her. She stretched out and waited for Fred to join her. He took a moment to appreciate the extended goddess in front of him. He crawled over her slowly. Playfully, once they were parallel, he rolled his hips into hers roughly. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open slightly.

His let a hand trace down her side, down the outside of her thigh, up the inside and let his fingers tease her through the damp lace of her panties. Her hips bucked and she whimpered. He took mercy on her for his own sake. He slipped a finger into the her. She moaned in relief. Fred thrust his finger at a slow pace, adding a second as he crooked his finger. Hermione's hands clutched at the sheets. Fred didn't have to wait long. Her body seemed to be on fire tonight because it wasn't much longer before she found release.

Fred wasted no time divesting himself of his own remaining clothing. Her panties were a thing of the past. He held his aching erection in a hand and aligned himself. Hermione's legs were wrapped around his hips and her feet were resting against his legs. They made eye contact and her arms were under his, hands gripping his back. He entered her and she moaned louder than before.

The tight heat that surrounded his cock was almost too much. Hermione took him so completely and perfectly. He rested in for a moment. He pressed kisses into side of her neck before he began thrusting. The roll of his hips was met by hers. They moved in tandem. Each call for more was met by a more powerful thrust. It lasted a lifetime. There seemed to be no end.

Hermione's core tightened around him in her final climax and he was lost. His body shook with the power of his orgasm. It was well worth the wait and he had no doubt that every time after this would be just as amazing. He could feel the claw marks on his back, the damp bite mark on his neck that muffled her climax but not the multiple calls of _his_ name,the moisture between her thighs, the heaving of their chests, and the dazed smile she was trying to hide in his chest.

They adjusted their bodies; they lay chest to chest, her leg hooked over his hip, cock still nestled inside of her. She was tracing runes on his chest sleepily. Her hair was a mess and he wanted to bury his face in it. He had an arm tucked beneath his head and another wrapped around her.

"What had you so happy when you came here, besides getting to see me?" He asked in a chipper tone.

"Hmm? Oh, McGonagall said I could teach at Hogwarts." Hermione answered dazedly.

"That's marvelous because we're opening a branch shop in Hogsmeade!" Fred said quite excited.

Hermione smiled up at him and stretched up a bit to lay a kiss on his lips. She missed a bit and kissed his chin instead.

"Marvelous." She agreed before tucking her head into his chest and falling asleep.

Hours later they woke up to a chorus of groans and Bill shouting "Cover your pasty ass!"

Ah, yes, the Weasley boy' knew a thing or two about getting the girl.

* * *

OH MY GOD! I FINISHED IT... NOOOOOOOO! I need requests now! All my fics are coming to a close.

I admit, not my best sex scene... but it is done.

I NEED COFFEE PRONTO! Are coffee IV's legal?

Tell me what you think! REVIEW LOVELIES! Epilogue?


	22. Epilogue

There was some debate about an epilogue... I decided to just do it because this fanfic has basically been my baby and I'm havinga hard time dealing with it's completion. So one final chapter it is!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy anything chocolate!

* * *

Hermione groaned. The sunlight was beaming through the window and burned her eyes, though closed, but that wasn't her problem. She had a very heavy puppy on her chest whining. The witch opened her eyes and was met by wet kisses. Poppy was getting a little too big for sleeping on her chest but she couldn't get mad at the Dalmatian. Fred had taken to working late in the new Hogsmeade shop and his puppy needed someone to cuddle. Unfortunately, Fred usually let her lay _on_ him. Hermione scratched behind a floppy ear. She looked at the clock next to her. **4:23 A.M**

With a groan she sat up. It was a Sunday morning and she had planned on sleeping late with her man but he was trying to perfect the shop below his new flat. She normally wouldn't have minded but it was a rare day for her. Winter holidays would start tomorrow and she was planning on having a lazy day with her favorite twin before they left for the Burrow. She pulled her hair into a big bun and slipped on one of Fred's jumpers and his slippers before padding down the stairs into the shop.

She found him behind a pile of screaming yo-yos. His hair had gotten so much longer and was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, the ends just brushing his shoulder blades. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back. Poppy was sitting by her feet, her tail wagging happily. Fred looked over her shoulder at a sleepy Miss Granger.

"What are you doing up?"

"Your girl decided that if you weren't sleeping that I am not allowed to either." She looked up at him.

"I'll be up in a bit, Love. I just need to finish up this section.

Hermione looked at the mess of boxes and products. She shook her head. This wouldn't be done anytime soon. She let go of his waist and waited for him to turn. Once he was facing her she grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. She thought about making it sweet but promptly decided that was just silly. Her lips moved against his slowly, sensually. Her fingers moved to his hair and she pressed her body into him. His hands wasted no time in finding her hips. His thumbs hooked into her panties and he pulled her closer. Her teeth locked into his lower lip and tugged. She let go and pulled away.

"I'll go put on some more clothing and get coffee, then we can make sense of this mess." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing upstairs.

She was pulling on a pair of leggings when she felt warm hands on hers. She bit her lip to hide a smile. Just as she had planned! Fred was kissing the back of her neck and she melted into his chest. He walked them to the bed backwards and flopped onto the mattress. She squeaked and giggled. He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair. She let her hand lay over his on her hip.

"What about the shop?" She asked groggily.

"Later, Darling. For now, a nap and then when we wake up a thorough shagging, and maybe, just maybe some breakfast before I have you in the shower and the shop."

"Fred!" She scolded.

"On the counter so that every time I'm ringing up some innocent little student I can think about how I hard I fucked you, _Professor_." He whispered into her ear, his hips grinding forward into hers.

She whimpered. He had corrupted her in the best ways. She didn't know how she was supposed to sleep now that he had gotten her hot but she didn't doubt that she could convince him to postpone the nap a little longer. She rolled over and threaded her fingers into his hair. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

"Call me Professor again." She said softly.

Fred gave her a wicked grin. He was more than happy to comply.

* * *

I don't know... I like it... but I may just do a Christmas special of them at the Burrow.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
